The Gift that Keeps on Giving
by vampireprincess248
Summary: Robin hates his birthday because every year he has no control over what he wants to do. But this year on his sixteen birthday one man would give him a gift that he wasn't expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: hi everyone this story is before Richard becomes Nightwing,

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice

**Warnings**: Slash, Drama, and OC

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unwanted Party

I did not want to get out of bed today, I just wanted to hide under the covers for the next 24 hours and wait until this day was over. There was nothing wrong today, I wasn't sick, the sun was shining, the birds singing, today is the first day of spring, so of course it's perfect, but to me it's the worst day of the year.

Today on March 20th, the first day of spring, is my 16th birthday.

Before my parents died, I always looked forward to this day like any normal kid would, my mom making me chocolate chip pancakes with hot fudge and whipped cream, my dad teaching me a new trick, and just simply having fun, but now every year on this day I've come to dread like the plague. My birthday is no longer a day to have fun, it's now filled with professional party planners who think they know what I want, expensive caterers, and stuffy tuxedoes. It's my day, yet I still have to play the host.

I remember talking to Bruce about it but all he told me was that sometimes we have to do things we don't want and that I'll just have to deal with it. Like I had a choice. What was wrong with a few friends coming over and just hanging out watching a movie and eating pizza? The answer: it's unbecoming for the billionaire's ward to not have a party and not invite every rich, arrogant family to it. It's expected of me to have these kinds of parties, to take over Bruce's company, and marry one of the girls from a high-class family.

I should get up before Alfred comes up and makes me. I mentally prepared myself for the day then reluctantly got out of bed, went to the bathroom then opened my bedroom door ready for the chaos that awaited me. As I walked towards the stairs the same noises of hurried footsteps, clattering plates and eating utensils, and commanding orders got louder and louder. Once I made it down the stairs I saw white and red roses on 20 round tables with matching tablecloths, waiters and waitresses setting up 10 designer plates on each table, a string quartet, and an ice sculpture of a swan on a table with appetizers that didn't even look edible. Overall it looked like a fucking wedding.

"Happy Birthday! Mister Grayson, what do you think of the decorations? I believe I really outdid myself this year."

"It's lovely, I really like it." _Happy Birthday! Really? How about go fuck yourself._

"Thank you so much! I was going for mature and elegance, since you are turning 16 today."

"Yes, I can see that. I'm going to go to the kitchen now, breakfast is the most important meal of day."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Mister Grayson, but the kitchen is very busy at the moment only the people that are cooking are allowed in."

"Then what am I supposed to eat?"

"We have planned an entire day out for you before the party starts at 8:00 p.m."

"Really?"

"Yes, we are already running a little late but we'll fix that. First, you'll be having your breakfast at the Angelique Euro Café in 30 minutes, after that you will go and get your final fitting for your tuxedo at 9:00, then to the salon where you'll get the deluxe package which will finish by no later than 12:30, then a light lunch at the Four Seasons hotel at 1:00, some photo shoots and interviews with some journalist that will end at 5:00 in the Marriott Hotel, and then by the time you get back to the Manor it will be 7:30 and that will give you enough time to get ready for your birthday party.

"Oh, is there any way we cou-"

"Oh, no, Mister Wayne already paid everything in advance so there is no way we could cancel anything…Listen Mister Grayson I know today is going to be overwhelming, but why don't you just enjoy it. Everyone will be treating you and are excited for your birthday. So just go with it and pretty soon it'll all be over okay? Now get ready for your breakfast."

"Okay, I'll be quick." I rushed upstairs to my bedroom and quickly got dressed. I put on a blue jeans, and a dark grey cashmere shirt. I brushed my hair out of my face and styled it to make it look fashionably messy, and once I felt like I was done, I went back downstairs and out the door.

It's going to be a long day.

I seriously thought about killing every one of those journalist if they kept asking me how my parents would feel if they were here today. They continued on asking stupid and redundant questions that I began to wonder where they even came from. This whole entire day has been torture, everywhere I went people yelled Happy Birthday to me and wanted to shake my hands for turning 16. The breakfast was good but I could barely enjoy it by all the interruptions, the suit fitting had to be my favorite part of the day since it was only me and the tailor. And don't even get me started on the deluxe package from hell from the salon because in all my life I have never been touched so intimately by someone other than myself and it was not fun. I don't know if Bruce even bothered to check what the deluxe treatment included because while the haircut, manicures, pedicures, facials, and the massage were fine. A full body wax was not something I expected.

I didn't have enough body hair as it is, so every hair that grew meant a lot. The eyebrows were fine I didn't really have a problem with that, but then it went to my upper lip, underarms, and everywhere else. I wanted to stop, I really did but when I felt the woman spread my legs to wax in between my legs, I froze like ice and that hurt so much that I thought I was going die. Until I felt myself being turned around and being positioned on my hands and knees, then I felt other hands spreading my butt cheeks to proceed with the waxing. By the time they were done there was not a hair in sight on my body.

"Mister Grayson, are you excited about tonight?" one of the journalists asked me again.

"Yes, I'm a little nervous, I didn't think this day would come so fast." I said with a fake bright smile on my face.

"Who wouldn't be nervous on their 16th birthday? I know I would be." It was like on cue everyone in the room laughed. That butter knife looks pretty tempting at the moment.

"Are expecting anyone special to be there?"

"No, just my friends from school."

"Really? You don't have any secret girlfriend you're hiding from the world?"

"Ha-ha, unfortunately no. I'm too busy with my studies to even think about dating." _Like I would even think about dating anyone from my school. Bunch of self-entitled morons that only care about how much more money they have than everyone else._

"Everyone, I'm really sorry but Mister Grayson has to get home and get ready for his party."

"Just one more-"

"Mister Gray-"

"What are-"

"No more questions, everyone." My publicist yelled sternly.

"Let's go Mister Grayson, we're running late."

* * *

When I returned the Manor people were already driving up in their fancy cars and limos. I was rushed upstairs and told to put on my black tux and then wait by the stairs to make my entrance. Why couldn't this be a small party with my friends? I thought about running away from my own party but decided that I would rather live than face Bruce's wrath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for attending my son's 16th birthday. I could keep on going but I would rather not bore all of you with my sentimentalities. So I am very glad to introduce you to my son Richard Grayson!

As I walked down the stairs the clapping increased and when I looked up I put on a fake wide smile. I saw Bruce's colleagues and their wives and children, photographers and other unknown faces in the Ballroom. When I reached the end of the stairs Bruce walked towards me and gave me a fatherly hug. It felt so rehearsed and fake that I just wanted to laugh at everyone for believing that this hug was real.

I love Bruce, I really do but he's only my father in legal terms. Alfred looked after me and was there for every award I got in school, plays, and would comfort me when I was scared of the dark. Bruce was barely there, always in some meeting or business trip, breaking promises so many times that I just gave up on them. He's almost better at being my mentor. Almost.

"Now let's enjoy the celebration of Richard's birthday."

_Please, please, just kill me now._

The party-if you could call it that-started off with an seven course meal that consisted of an appetizer, Italian salad, Bistro soup, raspberry sorbet, a choice between a steak or a salmon, chocolate mousse, and a latte.

Then after 15 minutes of polite conversations, the string quartet started to play and then everyone slowly got with their dates and went to the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, they were all laughing, dancing, and just simply having fun.

Except me.

Against my will I had to dance with girls that looked like they were gangbanged by Crayola and looked like they were about to explode out of their dresses that they believed made them looked more attractive. Talk to business men about my plans after school, but it was more like their plans for me instead of the other way around. I felt like I couldn't breathe with all these people suffocating me with their questions and continuously trying to find out more about my private life. I had to get out.

I excused myself from the group I was talking to and made my to the balcony, the cold breeze caressed my face and I could finally breathe for the first time today. I leaned against the banister and looked up at the stars, hypnotized by their simple beauty, I was so enamored with the sky that I didn't notice someone walking towards me.

"Why is the birthday boy out here in this cold night all by himself?"

"Huh….Mr. Luthor, I didn't see you there." I said immediately on edge with the man as walked closer to me, wearing a tuxedo and holding two glasses of what looked like vodka.

"Call me Lex. Shouldn't you be in there enjoying your party?"

"This isn't my party."

"I'm pretty sure that the invitation I received was for the birthday of one Richard Grayson. Or am I wrong?"

"You are unfortunately correct. But this looks more like a fucking wedding than a 16-year old boy's birthday celebration."

"I never knew that the ward of Bruce Wayne's knew that sort of language." He said with a smirk on his face.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Here, take this. You need this more than I do." He told me offering me the other glass of vodka in his hand.

"What's in it? I asked suspiciously.

"Alcohol and nothing more. It won't do any good if I decide to poison the birthday boy."

"Stop calling me that. It's not my birthday because if it was, none of these people and all this food wouldn't be here." I said sipping on the vodka and liking the burning sensation in my throat.

"So if you could do anything on your birthday, what would you do?"

"I would do something small, you know movie and pizza with some friends. Something simple."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm serious. Than what would you do if it was your 16th birthday, Lex?

"I would do the same thing I did when I was 16."

"And what exactly did you do?"

"I left my house after the party my parents planned for me and I went to different dance clubs, drank, and lost my virginity to one of the dancers in one of the clubs."

"Ha-ha, there is no way, you did all of that."

"You're right, except I did lose my virginity with one of the guest in my party."

I finally noticed how close we were to each other and that we were so well hidden that no one inside could see us. My back was against the banister and Lex's left arm created a barrier that I couldn't move away. He was so tall that I had to tilt my head up to talk him, I noticed how attractive he actually was, with his sharp cheek bones, smooth face, and green eyes. I blushed and looked away from him, taking a deeper drink of vodka.

"Umm…Did you get caught?"

"No, we sneaked off to one of the wings of my house and went inside one the unused bedrooms. By the time we were done it was 15 minutes before the cutting of the cake. No one even knew I was gone." He said huskily, bringing his left hand up and gently caressing my jaw then my lips with his thumb, he kept on caressing my lips for a while and I felt a strong urge to open my mouth and suck on it.

And I did.

The next thing I knew Lex's mouth crashed against mine giving me no time to prepare myself for his warm tongue pushing inside my mouth. I moaned in surprise and lust, pushing my tongue against his, unwilling to submit to him. His hands moved from my neck, waist, and then my ass squeezing tightly making me move my mouth away from his and moan loudly.

"Ah! Lex. Don't stop." I begged breathlessly.

"Wasn't planning to." He told me with a smirk.

His hands that were once on my ass moved down to my thighs lifting me up then setting me down on the banister. I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer to my body, I moaned when I felt his erection rub against mine and I bucked frantically wanting more.

"Lex. I want more. Please!"

"Do you really want that?" He asked seriously.

I stopped for a second and looked at Lex, I thought long and hard about what he asked me, I wasn't drunk and I had total control of my body. I knew what I was doing was wrong, I knew that this went against everything I've learned from being a hero, and I knew that if I got caught I would be in big trouble. But in this moment I've never felt more alive and sure about what I was about to do.

"I don't think I have ever wanted something so much in my life until now."

"Good enough for me." He pulled me back down until I was on my feet, we made each other look presentable again and as we made our way back to reality, I told him where we could go.

"Meet me in the third floor of the east wing, there's a door next to an ivory vase with flowers designed on it in 10 minutes."

"It's a date, Richard."

* * *

We went our separate ways and mingled our way through the crowd. I talked to guests playing the happy and grateful host beautifully, talked to a few of the journalists, and danced a bit. Once I reached the hallway that lead to the east wing, I searched for Lex making eye contact with him when I did before turning around in the hallway making my towards the room.

When I got there I left the door slightly ajar and observed the room. There was a king sized bed with plain white covers, the floor covered in dust, and the rest of the furniture was covered in the plain white sheets. I began to feel nervous until I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist from behind and gentle kisses on my neck.

"You are shaking."

"I'm nervous."

"You shouldn't be."

"What if I'm not good?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Richard. You may be a virgin, but I can tell that you're a natural when it comes to sex." Lex told me as he began to take off my clothes.

"Why do you say that?" My breath hitched as he touched my bare chest and began to rub and pinch my nipples.

"Because I'm right." He turned me around and pushed me towards the bed until the back of my legs touched the edge of the bed, Lex kneeled in front of me and removed my dress shoes and socks, then he made lay down on my back and unbuckled my belt, unbutton my pants, then pulled down my zipper. He brought his hands back to my hips telling me that I should lift them up so he could remove my pants. When I did he pulled down my pants and my underwear at once, remembering the waxing I got I brought my hands down and covered myself in embarrassment.

"Don't you dare laugh." I said looking away from him.

"I won't, but if I may ask?"

"This is so embarrassing! I went to the salon and got the deluxe package. I guess no one bothered to look into that it included a full body wax."

"Are you going to let me see, Richard? I promise I won't laugh."

"Fine." I hesitantly removed my hands refusing to look at Lex's face. I felt his hands start touching my neck moving down to my chest not bothering to touch my nipples, move down to my stomach, then my hips, my thighs ignoring my erection, until he reached my feet.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed. You're beautiful."

"Shut up." I told him trying to control myself and not come.

"Spread you're legs."

"Not until you take off your clothes, Mr. Luthor."

"Very well, but I am going to need your assistance." He said with amusement.

I sat up on the bed and "helped" him remove his jacket, tie, and dress shirt. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss every inch of skin every time I unbuttoned his shirt. Once that was done I moved my hands down from his chest to his pants, unbuckled his belt and then pulled down his pants but leaving his silk boxers on. I looked up at Lex and reaching up with my hands I wrapped them around his neck pulling him on top of me and kissing him. I thought the kiss with Lex on the balcony was great but with him on top of me and his hands touching my bare skin was amazing. His mouth tasted like alcohol and something else that I couldn't identify, both of his hands moved under my thighs and pulled them apart so he was between them. I grinded my cock against his loving the spark that traveled through my body.

"Lex?"

"Yes, Richard?"

"Are-Ah!-n't you go- Right there, Lex! - show mmm-me more." I begged him struggling to form words.

He looked at me for a second then moved his kisses from my neck and straight to my nipples sucking and nibbling my left nipple as pulled and pinched the right one with his right hand as his left hand groped my ass. I moaned and whimpered in pleasure as he played with my body like an expert and when he removed his mouth from my nipple I cried out begging him for his mouth to return. His mouth went lower and lower stopping at my navel and licking circles around it making me laugh the sensation, but his mouth didn't stop there, it kept on going lower until it reached my aching hard cock and when I felt his tongue lick the head and push into the slit and I completely fell apart. My legs tightened around his shoulders, my back arched, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I came.

"Wow…that felt amazing."

"We've barely even started, Richard."

"Wha-" He interrupted me with his lips and we started to kiss lazily. His right hand touched my cum-covered stomach and gathered some of it on his fingers. I didn't know why he did that until his hand moved between my legs passed my half hard cock and to my entrance, spreading the cum around it teasingly. I gasped at the weird sensation and I began to buck against the finger bringing it deeper inside until I was moving down on it desperately. I moaned wildly as I felt another finger push against my opening, easily ignoring the burning sensation that came with the stretch. It got even better as his fingers started to move inside me going deeper and deeper hitting a spot inside that made me scream so loud that I thought the people in the party could hear.

"Oh! Fuck Lex...hit it again, please!" I begged moving down on the fingers harder and moaning every time that spot was hit.

"I'm going to come, Lex!" I told him and just when I felt it, Lex removed his fingers and wrapping his fingers around the base of my cock preventing me from coming.

"Lex! Let me come!"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because if you thought my fingers were good, my cock would make you feel even better."

"Then what are waiting for!? Put it in me already!" I said impatiently.

"Alright, but I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to hurt. So I'm going to ask you one last time; are you ready?"

"Well you already shoved your fingers up my ass, so yeah I'm ready for this. And a little pain is nothing I can handle."

"Yes of course, fighting criminals on a daily basis should make you more tolerant of pain, Robin."

I got up on my elbows and looked at Lex seriously. I knew that Lex knew about every Justice League members identities so it didn't really surprise me that he knew that I was Robin, but for some unexplained reason I liked the way he said it.

"Richard?"

"Can you call me Robin, instead?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

He smiled down at me and brought the fingers that were once inside me to my mouth.

"Ok Robin, now make these fingers all nice and wet."

I should have been disgusted at sucking on his fingers but I wasn't, I began to suck on them twirling my tongue and tasting the residue of my come and enjoying how they tasted. I looked up at Lex and saw his green eyes clouded in lust. So I moaned liking the way his other hand tightened on my hips. He removed the fingers from my mouth and brought them back to my entrance, stretching them inside me and hitting the spot that I've come to love a few times before taking them out. I whimpered longingly as he moved up and removed the boxers that I forgot he still had on. When he returned I couldn't help but look down and see his thick, long cock, I kept on staring wondering if it was going to fit inside me, so I looked up at Lex nervously.

"It's going to fit Robin."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He grabbed the back of my thighs, spreading them, and drawing them up near my until my knees almost touched my ribs.. He held on to the base of his cock and very slowly pushed again my wet entrance. As I felt the head finally pop inside me I arched my back gasping in surprise and pleasure, but when he continued on pushing inside the pleasure I was feeling turned to one the most painful sensations I've ever felt. The feeling of his cock going in deeper inside made me think that I was being split in two that I whined and tried to move away from it but Lex kept on pushing squeezing my hips even tighter that I knew there were going to be bruises there in the morning. When I felt my backside meet his front I gasped in relief and could not help the tears that went down my face.

"Hey, it's okay. The worst part is over." He told me kissing the tears away and caressing my inner thighs softly. Lex kissed my whole face patiently waiting for me to get used to his large cock inside me. Once I relaxed and I felt the pain slightly go away, I squirmed at the full feeling that remained.

Lex pulled back slowly and thrust back in the same way. At first the slow and shallow thrusting felt nice and good but pretty soon I wanted more. So I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked against his thrusts.

"Harder! Lex! Faster!" I urged.

"Are you sure?" He asked me as continued to thrust slowly.

"Yes! Fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard, please!"

As soon as I finished my sentence, Lex brought my legs up and rested my knees on the crook of his elbows, pulled his cock all the way out with a pop and then thrusting back in hard hitting the spot straight on making me scream out his name loudly. He no longer held back fucking me so hard and fast that his balls were slapping against my ass, yet I loved every minute of it.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Fuck! Lex!"

"That good, Robin?" I heard him say breathlessly.

"So good Lex! I'm about to come." I moaned.

He brought one of my legs up to his shoulder and then with his free hand grabbled my cock stroking it in time with his thrusts making me scream Lex's name repeatedly as the change of position made that spot get pummeled every time Lex thrust in and with his hand stroking my cock made come so hard that some of it reached my neck. As I tried to get my breath back, Lex kept on thrusting a few more times before he stilled and came inside me making sigh in pleasure liking the hot cum of Lex going inside me. Once he was done Lex pulled out and moved next to me, resting his on his hand. I felt empty when he pulled out and cold so I cuddled against his chest breathing in his scent.

"Did you like your present Robin?"

"I don't think any other present would compare. It was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"How about you, Lex? Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked feeling insecure.

"You were great Robin and I loved every second of it. I didn't take your virginity just so I could gloat, I did it because in that moment in the balcony I noticed something about that I liked. And Luthor's always take what they like."

"What if I refused?"

"You would have given in sooner or later."

"You sure sound very full of yourself."

"And you've noticed this now, birthday boy."

"Shut up, Lex." I told him happily leaning up for a kiss. However we couldn't keep going as I remembered the party downstairs.

"We have to go Robin." He told me against my lips.

"I know." I said not moving away from his lips.

"We should start getting dressed."

"Yeah"

"Its 11:30 Robin."

"Already!?" I yelled quickly getting out of bed and gathering my clothes from the floor, putting them on as quickly as I can. By the time I was done I turned around to see if Lex was still in the bed but I didn't have to worry as he was already dressed. He walked toward me and when I thought he was going to go and kiss me again, he instead started to fix my tie.

"Your tie was slanted,"

"Oh thanks."

"You're welcome." He said leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Lex, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean was this just a one-time thing? Because I really liked having sex with you. And I… well I was just… what I mean is… um."

"If you want it to be."

"No! I want to see where whatever this is goes. Unless you don't want to. Because if you don't it's totally fine. I mean you don't have any obligation to be with me, just because I let you take my virginity."

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"You are not meant to be one-time thing. You are worth way more than that, okay?"

"Okay."

We left the room making sure on the way back to the party that we looked the same and that nothing was missing. I kissed Lex deeply before I walked back to the ballroom filled with people. It didn't take long for Bruce to find me.

"Where have you been? I've looking everywhere for you." Bruce questioned me angrily.

"I was taking a nap and I must have forgotten to put on the alarm."

"I checked your room and you weren't there."

"I slept in one of the rooms in the east wing to get away from the noise. Besides it's not like I missed anything important."

"That still doesn't give you the right to go missing at your own party."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? This is not my party, you know that. I didn't want any of this."

"What you want doesn't matter Richard. You need to start learning that."

"Fine. Let's just cut my cake and get this over with."

We walked towards the stage where a 10-tier red and white cake stood. When I stood in front of the cake I looked into the crowd and immediately found Lex staring at me and I couldn't contain my smile. As soon as it was midnight everyone began to sing happy birthday.

By the time the last person left the party I rushed to my room, took off my clothes and the last thought I had before I fell asleep was:

_I can't wait to see what Lex has in store for me._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it.

Until next time.


	2. A True Friend

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or any of the songs used in this story.

**Warnings: **Slash, Drama, and OC

**A/N: **OC shows up in this chapter and would play an important role in Robin's relationship with Lex.

Chapter 2: A True Friend

* * *

When I woke I lay in my bed as a the events from last night replayed in my head and I instantly became hard as I remembered how Lex Luthor fucked me in one of the unused rooms during the party. I hid my face in my pillow silencing the moan that escaped from my mouth as I began to stroke my cock the same way Lex did. I bucked up slowly then quickly gaining strength as I planted my feet widely on the bed easily ignoring the pain on my lower back as the pleasure I was giving myself kept on increasing. The last thought that sent me over the edge and made me grab a pillow to cover my scream was the feeling of Lex coming inside me.

As I was trying to get my breathing under control I brought my soiled hand up and curious over how my cum would taste like, I took out my tongue and licked one of my fingers. The taste wasn't good but it wasn't bad, it was a little salty but with an underlying sweetness that I couldn't really explain. _I could get used to this. Hmm…I wonder how Lex must taste like._

Before I got hard again, I decided to take a shower as the cum on my stomach became sticky. The pain on my lower back made me wince and I couldn't help but limp towards the bathroom. _Maybe I shouldn't have let Lex go so rough on my first time._ Reaching the bathroom I walked to the full length mirror and the first thing I noticed were the hand sized bruises on my hips, my bruises nipples, and the hickeys that started from my neck and ended in my inner thighs. I knew there were going to be bruises and I hoped that I gave Lex some in return.

I turned on my iPod that was in the bathroom and put it on shuffle and when I entered the shower one of my favorite songs began to play. Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon.

_Lay where you're laying  
Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching  
Watching_

All the commotion  
The kiddie like play  
It has people talking  
Talking

You,  
Your sex is on fire

I began to sing along loving how much the song made sense to me for the first. No one really knew I could actually sing and there were times where I have been tempted to sing while I heard a good song in the car or when I was in the Mount Justice hanging out with the team. But then I remembered the reason why didn't sing as much anymore and the reason was Bruce. During a mission we were on a lookout for penguin and his cronies and we were outside and I was bored out of my mind waiting for something interesting to happen so we could go in and fight that I started to sing but Bruce cut me off before I finished the first verse, telling me that he couldn't concentrate with all the noise I was making._  
_

_Soft lips are open  
Them knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying  
You're dying  
_

However, last night with Lex made me want to sing out and celebrate what we did in that room._  
_

_You,  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed,  
We're the ones, what's to transpire_

Hot as a fever  
Rattle of bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it

But it's not forever  
But it's just tonight  
Oh we're still the greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest

We were great, everything we did on that bed was amazing. From his rough, fast pounding, to his big hands holding me in place as he came, and to the many kisses we gave each other, we were great.

Consumed,  
With what's to transpire

_And you,  
Your sex is on fire  
Consumed,  
With what's to transpire _

I finished showering and got dressed. However, since I still felt sore I decided to wear a red long sleeve shirt, black sweatpants, and black converse. Then once I was ready I made my downstairs trying to cover up my limp before Alfred or Bruce noticed, but the smell of chocolate chip pancakes coming from the kitchen almost made me forget about the pain. Alfred is the only person I ever told about what my mom used to make me every year on my birthday for breakfast and he has continued on making them ever since and while Alfred's cooking is superb it will never compare to my mom's.

"I really don't know why you continue on making him that Alfred." Bruce said.

"Master Bruce, it's only for his birthday and don't forget those years on your birthday how much I indulged you."

"I grew out of that Alfred and so should Richard."

"One more year won't hurt. Isn't that right Master Richard?"

"Yeah Alfred. Thanks."

"You're welcome Master Richard."

"Hey Al, do we have any aspirin?"

"Yes, are you feeling sick?" He asked concerned.

"No, I just woke up with a migraine this morning."

"Very well, I'll go and get."

"Thanks, Al. You're the best."

"It's no trouble Master Richard. Now finish you're breakfast."

I ate my pancakes ignoring Bruce the entire time. I was still hurt over what he told me before I cut the cake, I should be used to it by now but it still hurts. Alfred came back with the bottle of aspirin and I gratefully took it from him, opening the bottle and taking out two pills I swallowed them down with my orange juice before Bruce told me to get ready to go the mountain as we had something important to discuss with the team.

So we got up and went down to the Batcave and while Bruce got dressed in his Batman uniform I went ahead and transported to Mount Justice. Inside of the mountain was a vast room equipped with state of the art technology, a gym, an infirmary, a kitchen, living room, and multiple rooms to sleep in. In the base two of my team members lived here. Their names are M'gann and Conner Kent or Superboy. M'gann is the niece of Martian Manhunter and she has green skin and red hair, however she is able to change her appearance and look like a normal teenage girl. Conner was created by Cadmus not a few years ago and is the exact clone of Superman, just younger.

M'gann is very sweet and always willing to help but she gets on my nerves most of the time. I don't really know how Conner is able to handle her, then I start to think about his temper and wonder how she is able to deal with him. They're perfect for each other.

Then there's Kid Flash, he's the only one who from my team who knows my secret identity since we started fighting crime around the same age. He's the clown of the group always joking around and not taking to many things seriously. KF might also get on my nerves but I know I can trust him. Kaldur is a dark skinned boy who fought alongside with his mentor Aquaman. Kaldur is more serious and quiet, though he is really smart and most of go to him when we need to talk. And finally there's Artemis. To keep it short she's a bitch and I don't trust her.

Most of the time we're here training, hanging out, or studying up before a mission. I like it here because it's nice to get away from Bruce.

"Hey Robin, what's up?"

"Not much Kid, do you know what they wanted to talk to us about?"

"No, but whatever it is it must be serious."

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"In the kitchen. C'mon M'gann is making cookies." He told me before he zoomed to kitchen. I walked slowly to the kitchen making sure my limp wasn't noticeable. When I reached the kitchen everyone else was already there. Conner as always was right next to M'gann, Kaldur was sitting on one of the chairs, KF was trying to inhale all the cookies at once, and Artemis kept preventing him from eating them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hello, Robin."

"Hi, Birdboy." _Bitch._

"Hey."

And silence from Kaldur.

"So Birdboy, do you know why we had to be here today?"

"No." _Stop calling me Birdboy._

"That's weird. Usually you'll know since you live with Batman and all and since he's the one who called this meeting to order."

_I'm so not in the mood for her today._

Just as I was about to respond I heard the machine calling out Batman's and the rest of the Justice League's arrival. We walked out and saw an unfamiliar teenage girl. She had long black wavy hair that reached to her waist, she looked to about 5'3" and had a very curvy body, she had pale skin that made the red color of her cupid-bow full lips and her almond-shaped violet eyes pop out. This girl was wearing a low V-neck green tank top that showed a bit of her black lace bra, plain black converse with green laces, black leather gloves with the fingers cut out of them, tight blue jeans, and a black sweater that was so long it reached passed her shorts.

"Everyone I like you to meet your new team member, Lina. And Lina I like you to meet Miss Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin." Superman said.

"Hi." She said.

We all were all speechless as we stared at her, I didn't know the rest of the team was thinking but I knew that Lina is going to make things very interesting.

"Welcome to the team Lina." I told her warmly.

"Thank you, I was beginning to think that all of you guys were brain dead."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. So why did you want to the join the team?" I asked curiously.

"It was rather this or prison and I really don't look good in an orange jumpsuit." she said with a smirk on her face.

"You brought a criminal in here?" Artemis shouted angrily.

"Now calm down Artemis, she is changing her life around for the better. Give her chance." Green Arrow ordered her.

"Fine. But let me make this clear Lina, mess with my friends and I'll make you regret it. So you better learn your place around here, understood?" Artemis told her threateningly.

Instead of cowering Lina walked closer to Artemis, sized her up, and laughed in her face.

"Was that supposed to scare me? Because, sweetie you should really work on your threatening skills. And if you think for one second about putting me in my place, I'll make damn sure you'll regret it because unlike you who'll probably run to your mentor like a little bitch, I won't hesitate to put you in your place. Don't mess with _me_, understood?"

_She's going to be fun._

"Lina! Enough!" Batman shouted.

"What? I'm just getting better acquainted with my soon-to-be team members." She said sarcastically.

Batman gave her look so scathingly chilling that it would send chills to each of our spines. She didn't even flinch.

"Seriously, Batman. Why don't you use that look on someone who actually deserves it. Like Artemis, she seems to be the perfect candidate for it."

Artemis looked like she was about to attack her so I quickly got in between them and decided to take Lina out of the room.

"Hey Lina, you must be hungry? Why don't we go to the kitchen, okay?" I asked her grabbing her gloved hand and dragging her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Nice save, Robin."

"I had to get you out of there before someone got hurt."

"Aww you're sweet, protecting the newbie."

"Oh no, I took you away so you wouldn't hurt Artemis because you look like the type who won't think twice on getting dirty."

"Thanks. Anyways I know we just met and all, but can I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah, it just depends on what it is." I said immediately putting my walls up.

"So… what was the sex like?"

"What!?" I asked shocked. _How did she know?_

"Oh, come on, I could tell from that limp you have. I'm surprised nobody else has noticed. But answer my question, what was it like? Was it your first time? How big was he? Oh, wait! Was he rough or slow?" She asked excitedly.

I was so surprised that I didn't know what to say. However as I observed her and really looked at her all I saw was genuine interest about my sex life and I just listened to my gut telling me that I could trust her with this.

"It was good. I mean _really _good. And it wasn't regular sex Lina, it was fast, hard, fucking. The guy was so rough and big that for a second I thought he wouldn't fit inside but when he was finally all the way inside I felt so full…oh! When he started to thrust he kept hitting this spot that made scream so loud that I thought someone from the party would find us, but just that thought alone made me even harder. He played with my body so well that I felt like I was going insane. Just thinking about it is making me so hot that all I want to do is go and find him so we could fuck again."

"Wow! Was he an older man?"

"Yeah"

"How old?"

"Thirty-five."

"Did he leave any bruises?"

"You're insane, but yes, he left some on my hips and inner thighs." I told her blushing at the fact that I'm actually telling her all of this.

"Can I see?"

"No! I'm not going to show them to you."

"Please, just one quick peek."

"One quick peek of what?" M'gann asked curiously.

"O-of…um my-"

"His eyes, I want to see their color but he won't let me." She said with a pout.

"That's because Batman forbade Robin to tell any of us his identity." Kid Flash said.

"Oh."

"I know, it's so unfair. Why does he get know all of our identities?" Artemis said irritated.

"I don't think it is. There's probably a really good reason why he doesn't want any of you to know."

"Well no one asked you."

"And we're leaving. Let's go Lina, I'll give you a tour of the mountain." I said grabbing her hand once again and making our way out of the kitchen.

"I noticed you kept saying the guy or he when you talked about it. Are you going to tell me who you slept with?"

"No."

"Why not? You already told me what you two did, it wouldn't make a difference if you told me the man's name."

"Just drop it Lina."

"You rather tell me who he is or show me the bruises."

"Ugh… why can't you just let it go?"

"Because as your new friend I actually do care and I won't judge you over who it is."

"Alright, alright. His name is Lex Luthor."

She gave me a big ass smile showing her pearly white straight teeth, then she began to laugh so hard that she was leaning against the wall.

"Ha-ha, holy shit, I was not expecting that. Really Lex Luthor?"

"Promise not to tell."

"Scout's Honor."

"Good."

We walked for a bit in silence and every once in a while Lina or I would smile, shake our heads, or laugh at the way we were behaving. She made me feel like an actual teen going through normal teenage situations, I was having so much fun hanging out with her and getting to know her that when were called back to the main room, Lina and I walked back joking around and acting like we've known each other our entire lives.

"So Robin how did you know that-

"My whole life, since I was six, I think.

"Does any-"

"Nope, not even him and I'm not planning to tell anytime soon."

"If you two are done fooling around, we could finally tell you the rest of the story about why we brought in Lina."

"Sorry, Batman" I said trying to hold in my laughter.

"Robin if you don't stop with this childish behavior I will make sure that you play no part in helping her. I brought you here to train her not to flirt." Batman said furiously making the happy mood I was feeling shatter and bringing back the pain and anger I felt every time Batman spoke to me in that tone in front of everyone.

"Now Lina why don't you tell the team a little bit about yourself."

"What is this? The first day of school."

"Lina!"

"Fuck… this is so stupid. Long story short, I used my powers to steal over thousands of dollars, jewelry, and information for anyone who had enough money to hire me. One night on a job the people that hired me were actually a mafia that I stole information from and gave it to a rival. They hired me so they could kill me but instead I killed them."

"How did you not get caught sooner?" Robin asked her.

"It was easy all I did was this." She stood up and her once feminine face and body began to shift into a lithe black-haired boy wearing a Robin uniform. She shifted into me. She was so good that it looked like was staring in a mirror and then in a blink of an eye she shifted back.

"Cool."

"I try."

Superman gave us a more in depth story of what happened and the simple mission was to train, educate, and fix Lina and make her change into one of us in three months before the judge makes his final decision. We agreed to help and went our separate ways, KF and Artemis going straight to the T.V already arguing over what channel to watch, Conner and M'gann going back to the kitchen, and Lina and I just standing there looking out of place. I asked her if she wanted to go back to my room so we could talk and she agreed. Once we made to the room, we were just about to talk and then my phone rang. I didn't even bother at looking at caller I just click answer and the man that has been on my mind all day was on the other line.

"Lex! Hi, not that I'm curious or anything, but how did you get my number?

"It wasn't that hard to obtain. Where are you?" He asked me in a voice that send pleasurable tingles down my spine.

"I'm here at the base, and you?"

"I'm here in Gotham for business, I'm staying at the Hilton Hotel in Room 1224 it's a Penthouse suite and it has a large tub that could fit to people and a lovely king-sized bed. I can't help but picture you naked on the bed, with your legs spread wide or on your hands and knees presenting that beautiful plump ass that's just begging to be spanked. Or riding me inside the bathtub so hard that water would be splashing out of the tub and wetting the floor. I'll be staying in Gotham for no more than a week. So can I expect you here tonight, Robin?"

I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even breathe. Hearing Lex say those things to me made my cock harden so fast that I had to lean against the desk in room. I was entirely speechless that Lina easily took the phone from my hand and started to talk to him.

"Hi this is Lina, Robin can't come to the phone right now since he is so turned on over whatever you said on the phone that it has left him temporarily speechless. Now I'm assuming that the reason for this phone call is to meet again, correct? Well why don't you tell me where you are staying at so I could give it to Robin once he's back to normal. Thank you. And just to let know Robin is totally looking forward for tonight, he'll try to be there as soon as he can. So give him everything you've got. Good bye."

"Uh- Thanks?'

"You're welcome. So what are you going to where? Because I know you are not dressing like that when you see him."

"You are going to go see him tonight, right? She asked me.

"Yes. Yes. Definitely."

"Good. Now let's go find some clothes that will make Lex want to rip them off you."

And so the task begun of finding an outfit in my closet.

"Oh no, not that." I begged.

"Oh yes, Robin."

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this so far.

Reviews are welcomed and if you notice any errors please let me know so I could fix them.

Until next time!


	3. A Night in the Penthouse

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I hope you guys are liking this story so far.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or any of the songs.

**Warnings: **Slash, Drama, OC, and bashing

_Thoughts and song lyrics_

Speaking

* * *

Chapter 3: A Night in the Penthouse

"Lina I can't wear that!" I said blushing madly.

"Can't or won't?"

"It's just…ugh, it would make the team suspicious if I'm leaving the mountain dressed like that. How am I going to explain it to the team?"

"Who says you have to? Look all you have to do is put on these clothes under the ones you're wearing now."

"But why does it have to be _that_."

"Because these skin-tight jeans will make your ass look phenomenal."

"But what abo-"

"No. you don't need a shirt."

"This lo-"

"No and stop stalling. Now put these on before you have to leave."

"Fine." I turned around and took off my sweatpants not caring that I was changing right in front of her.

"You do have a nice ass." She said right before I felt her hand hit hard.

"Why did you that for!?" I yelled turning around and facing her.

"It was tempting me."

"What was?"

"Your ass."

"I'll get you back for this."

"I'm looking forward to it."

I finished getting dressed having a little trouble putting on the jeans, but once that was done I put on the clothes I wore earlier on top of them.

"Does anything show?"

"You look fine and unless Superman uses his X-ray vision no will notice."

"Good. Do you think its too soon? Seeing Lex again."

"What do you think?"

"I think that seeing Lex is something I have to do."

"There's your answer. This is your choice, Robin. I'm not the type of person that's going to hold your hand and baby you, nor am I the type to tell you what to do. You decide."

I stayed quiet for some time trying to come up with a decision. I thought about the pros and cons. If I go I'll get to have sex with him again, if I don't I'll just go back home and do absolutely nothing, if I go I won't have to worry about Bruce, if I don't I will be alone, if I go I will be in his arms, if I don't I'll most likely get into another argument, but if I do go I'll be with Lex having fun.

"So are you going to go?"

"Yeah. I'll go."

"Good, because I'll hate having to hear you bitch about not going."

"Oh please, it would be you bitching."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because you will miss the amazing sex between Lex and I as I wouldn't be able to tell you anything about it."

"Well, when you put it like that."

I couldn't control myself and burst out laughing. We stayed in my room talking some more, making jokes, having fun, and especially getting to know each other. She told me the reason she became a criminal in the first place and I told her how I sometimes feel when I'm around Batman. And she listened, she didn't interrupt and try to give me some advice or start talking about herself. All she did was stay quiet and let me get everything I was feeling off my chest.

"He always expects me to be the best and every time I try to good, he always manages to find something to criticize. I don't even remember the last time he told me "Good job, Robin" or any other type of praise. It's like no matter how hard I try nothing is ever good enough for him. Sometimes I wonder if all he sees is a failure every time he sees me."

"Have you tried telling him what you told me just now before?"

"Batman is not good with having emotional talks. Besides the times I've attempted to try to talk to him, he dismisses me or tells me that whatever I'm going through I just have to suck it up and deal with it some other way because I have to start learning how to solve my problems on my own."

"Well then, he's an asshole."

"Tell me about it." I said falling back on my bed and looking up at the ceiling. I quickly felt Lina lay right next to me and start running her hands through my hair gently.

"Where have you been all my life, Lina?"

"On the run and doing odd jobs here and there."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Jerk. I think we should head out before some people start making up some rumors."

"Yeah, let's go."

We left my room and made our way back to the common room. When we got there the rest of the team was on the couch watching a movie, looking at the time on my watch I saw that it was 7:30 p.m. Lina and I have been in my room for three hours.

"Nice to see you guys finally join us." M'gann said stiffly.

"We lost track of time." Lina said.

"I bet you did." I heard Artemis say not too quietly. I was so sick and tired of her today that I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Artemis, what the fuck is your problem?"

"Excuse me?" She questioned surprised at my outburst.

"All day you have acted like a complete bitch to Lina and it hasn't even been her first week here. So I'm asking you: What. The. Fuck. Is. Your. Problem?"

"My problem is that nobody seems to care that she's a criminal, nobody seems to care that she stole and killed over who knows how many people. And now when she gets caught, she's asking for a second chance! She's a cold-blooded murder and you don't even care. It's pathetic how easily you fell for this kind of trash. Tell us Robin how easy she was to get into bed with? You two were in there for quite some time."

I don't know what happened but one second Lina was right next to me and the next she was holding up Artemis from the neck tightly. Artemis was kicking and trying to pull Lina's fingers apart, her eyes were wide, and she couldn't even speak, but Lina did not move an inch, her eyes were hard and cold as ice, her face lost all of its warmth that she looked like a marble statue. We all didn't know what to do, we just stood there and watched Artemis struggle, though a part of me felt that she deserved it.

"You should really know how to keep your mouth shut, didn't your parents ever tell you if you have nothing nice to say to not say anything at all? Oh that's right, aren't your parents assassins? Well except your mother who's in a wheelchair, she' retired now. Its funny isn't it? Trying to run from a past that's always following you. Trying to prove to everyone else that you are nothing like them. But the truth is no matter how hard you try to be nothing like them by working hard and trying to become the best hero the world would ever see, people like me who've seen and heard what your family has done are always going to be watching you, waiting patiently for you to mess up, to fall from grace. So you can sit there and harass me all you want, but you'll always be a killer on the inside, just like your family. _**Just. Like. Me.**_"

Lina let her go and Artemis fell to the ground harshly, looking terrified as she tried to catch her breath and all Lina did was stare at her with a cold satisfied smile on her face. Then she looked up and her face turned back to its carefree look, the light went back to her eyes, her smile became warmer, and her body was no longer stiff. When she finally noticed the looks we were giving her, she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Stop looking at me like that. I wasn't going to kill her, so get over it."

"You went too far." Kaldur told her.

"And so did her. But apparently what she said was completely fine. I'm not going to give my respect to someone if they hadn't earned it."

"What respect to give? When you don't even respect yourself! Sleeping with of our team mates your first day here. M'gann said angrily.

"Wait...you think Robin and I fucked? Is that it? Wow, you all are so- I'm not even going to bother and defend myself when all of you already made your minds about me." She said before going to the kitchen.

"Can you believe her? She's crazy, I don't know what Superman was thinking of bringing her here." Artemis said.

"You had no right to speak to her like that Artemis. You don't know what her life was like, what she has been through, or the reasons why she started to do the things she did. And to bring me into this mess is fucked up. We didn't do anything all we did was talk, but for you guys to assume that I would do something like that with someone I just met just shows me how judgmental you all are."

"Robin we're sorry, we- M'gann started to say.

"Save it, I don't want to hear any of your apologies. I'm going to go and check on Lina."

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her as I saw her drink a glass of coke.

"Yeah I'm fine. However I really wish for something stronger than coke."

"Yep."

"Who would have thought, the partner of Batman likes to drink alcohol." She said with a small smile.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"But I'll probably find out sooner or later?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I will."

"Good."

We stayed in the kitchen until I heard Batman call me to tell me that it's time to leave. Lina and I walked out with her arm around my waist and my arm over her shoulder, when we reached the Zeta-Beam we gave each other a big hug in front of everyone not wanting to let go. But before I left Lina grabbed my arm, lifted my sleeve, and with her bright red lipstick wrote her number on it.

"Promise to call me later?"

"Yeah, sure." I said trying not to blush as I knew what she was really asking me._ I want to know everything you and Lex did tonight._

We hugged one last time before Batman and I teleported back home. I felt jittery and excited because all I had to do was wait for Batman to leave and do his patrol and for Alfred to fall asleep. Then I could sneak out and go see Lex. However Batman as always just had to ruin my mood.

"I've never seen you act so childish in my life. You made me look like a fool."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, all I did was follow Superman's orders and tried to make her feel welcomed."

"So hitting on her was a way to make her feel welcomed?"

"I was not hitting on her." I said getting angrier by the second.

"I don't want you seeing her."

"Won't that be a little hard to do since she's part of the team now?"

"I meant romantically. I don't want you to get distracted and mess up on missions because you are too busy worrying about your girlfriend."

"Where did that come from? We just met."

"Then what were you two doing in your bedroom for three hours."

"We were just talking! How did you even know we were in my room? Were you spying on me?_"_

"It's hard to believe that two hormonal teenagers can keep their hands off each other in a room by themselves." He said ignoring my question.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Robin, we'll talk about that later, right no-"

"Oh my god. You don't trust me."

"That is not tr-"

"Yes it is! After all this time you still don't. What more do I have to do to earn it? I've always worked so hard to make you see that I'm good. That I am more than just your sidekick, but after nine years fighting by your side I'm still not worthy of your trust. Why? Tell me what I'm doing wrong, Batman. Tell me so I can fix it!" I yelled desperately at him.

"You need to grow up and pull yourself together. If you can't keep your emotions in check, you'll be easy to break. Now are we going to talk like adults, Robin?"

"You know what, Batman? I'm done. I'm not going to waste my time trying to talk to you anymore. I'm tired of trying to reach out to. So I'm going to go now before I do or say something I probably won't regret. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't you walk away from me. GET BACK HERE, RICHARD! If you walk out that door I'll"-

"You'll what! Ground me? Keep me from fighting crime!? What!?"

"If you walk out that door, I'll remove you from the team and you'll no longer be Robin."

I looked at him in shock not willing to believe his threat, but looking at him now seeing nothing in his eyes made me realize that he would do it and not care at all.

He never cared.

"Go ahead and do it Bruce or is it Batman because I can never tell who I'm actually speaking to at the moment."

I turned my back on him and walked away for the first time feeling in control. I didn't even bother going to my room and get some clothes, I just ran straight to the door, passed the front gate and didn't stop running until I could no longer see the Manor.

* * *

When I stopped running I realized I was miles away from the city and I knew that I couldn't go back home or even go to Mount Justice, I was trying to come up with plan when Lex's face came to my mind. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked back at the contact list and called back.

"Come on, come on. Answer the phone, Lex. I'm freezing."

"You're late."

"Hello to you too."

"It's almost midnight. I do have meetings to get to in the morning."

"Look, I just got into a big fight with Batman, I'm tired and cold. Can you come pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"I left the Manor after the fight. I can't stay there."

"Are you alright?" He asked me gently.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now. So can you please come pick me up?" I asked trying to control the tears from falling.

"I'm already on my way."

"Thanks, Lex."

"You're welcome."

I hung up the phone and waited patiently for him on the side of the road. However, the darkness and the nearby forest began to freak me out, so I called Lina to keep me company."

"Hello?"

"Hi Lina it's me. Robin"

"Already? I thought you'll still be going at it like rabbits with Lex."

"Something came up and I wasn't able to leave on the time I planned for."

"Let me guess. This 'something' is Batman, correct?"

"Yeah. We got into a big fight and now I'm outside waiting for Lex to pick me up."

"This fight started because of me, didn't it?"

"At first."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Not really. I just want to forget about the whole thing.

"Okay. But when do plan on going back?"

"I don't know. Just thinking about going back to that place makes me sick."

"Robin?"

"I'm not going back there, Lina. _I can't_." I said as I began to cry.

"Hey, Listen to me. Don't worry about what happened tonight okay? Right now you should be thinking about Lex and all the amazing sex you are about to have. Don't let Batman ruin your night."

"You're right." I told her rubbing the tears from eyes.

"Of course I'm right." She said smugly.

I laughed. "Well thanks. I really needed that." I saw the headlights of car coming toward me and as I it slowed down in front of me, I said goodbye to Lina.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow if I can. Lex is here."

"Alright. Have fun. Good night."

"Good night."

When I hung up the car which was a black Rolls Royce Phantom rolled down its window revealing Lex in the driver seat.

"How much for a night?"

I couldn't help but smile as he said that, Lex looked so relaxed and happy right now that he easily made forget about what happened in the Manor and I just had to go along with him.

"Depends on what you want to do, baby." I said seductively resting my arm on the open window.

"I want to fuck you so hard your voice will crack. I want to drive you insane with all the pleasure I'm going to give you. And I want to wash every inch of your body with my cum. Does that sound good enough for you?"

"Oh yeah, sir." I said already turned on.

"Then get inside."

I opened the car door, got inside, and was quickly pulled into the lap of Lex. He grabbed the back of my head bringing me to his lips harshly, my mouth was already open inviting Lex's tongue to my mouth and beginning the battle of dominance. His hands immediately went down to my ass squeezing them so tightly that I moaned in slight pleasure-pain but then he pulled back looking at me strangely.

"Why does your ass feel a little weird?"

I looked at him with the same expression that he had wondering what he was talking about, but then I remembered the other outfit I was wearing underneath.

"About that. Well you see, when you called me to tell me you were here, Lina-

"The girl who took over the conversation as you were 'temporarily speechless.'

"Yeah, she helped me pick me out the clothes."

"And she thought sweatpants and a T-shirt was a good pick?"

"I'm wearing them underneath these clothes. I had to smuggle them out some way and by them I mean a pair of pants."

"What happened to the shirt?"

"Lina said these jeans were good enough to grab your attention."

"Can I see them?"

"Yeah, they were meant for you. But how am I going to take them off in here?"

"It's easy, turn around on my lap with your back leaning on the car door…that's it, now stretch your legs on the passenger seat. See I told you it was easy. Now lift up your hips and take off those sweatpants."

I followed his orders and took off the pants revealing the skin-tight jeans.

"She was right." He said before he began to kiss me once more. He teased my lips open with his tongue, exploring every part of my mouth. I easily submit to him this time enjoying the control he had over my body, I arched into the hands that were traveling all over my body moaning softly as his hand went under my shirt teasing my nipple, he circled his finger around the areola before he began to rub it roughly with the flat of his thumb. His mouth moved down and began to lick and bite my neck, and I started to grind my ass on his hardening erection loving how his fingers changed from rubbing my nipple to pinching it, making me almost scream in delight. However a hard bite on my neck made me pull away from him.

"What it is?"

"Don't leave any marks. At least not where they can easily be seen."

"Then let me take you to the hotel where I can mark the rest of your body."

"Okay Lex. Take me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Lex drove into the city as fast as he possibly could trying to not break any traffic laws. But since it was very late not that many cars were out, so what usually would have been an hour and half drive to the hotel we arrived there in forty minutes. When we arrived to the front of the hotel and got out the car, Lex handed over his keys to the valet tipping him well. Then we walked inside the hotel, passing the front desk, I didn't bother trying to hide as I knew that if any of the employees spoke to any news reporters about seeing Lex Luthor and Richard Grayson together in a hotel that they would get fired and most likely sued.

Lex and I entered the elevator and I saw him push the button to go up to the 20th floor. The slow-moving of the elevator and the cliché music playing gave me a moment to calm down.

"You said you were staying in Gotham for a week."

"That's correct."

"What are the meetings about?"

"What's with the awkward small talk?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's amusing." He said with a smirk.

"Thanks?" I said questioningly.

"There's no need to have these forced conversations when I'm about to fuck you until the sun rises."

"R-really? But don't you have a meeting tomorrow?" I asked backing away from as he slowly walked towards me.

"I do. But it is easy to reschedule to a later time. So I have until 2:30 p.m. to make you cum again, and again, and _again._" He told me wrapping his arms around my waist before moving his hands down and cupping my ass. As I reached up to kiss him, the ding of the elevator broke us out of our moment.

"I can't wait to see you writhe beneath me, Robin."

My back crashed into the door as it closed and I didn't wait for him to make the first move to kiss me. Instead I grabbed the front of his jacket pulling him down to me and began to kiss him as my hands traveled down his body and stopping at his pants, quickly loosening his belt and unzipping them, reaching for his thick, hard shaft hidden behind a pair of blue boxers. However before I could even touch it, Lex grasped my wrist with one of his hands slamming it over my head.

"No need to go straight for the prize. Like I said before we've got all night."

"I want it now. I want to taste it."

"Not yet."

I groaned in frustration as he wouldn't give me what I wanted and no matter how hard I tried to remove my hand from his hold he didn't budge once instead he tightened his grip on my wrist. He pushed his thigh between my legs, rubbing my cock tortuously slow. I whined and whimpered in need begging him to go harder and faster, begging him that I needed to cum, though all he did was move his leg even slower. I felt like I was dying as the uncomfortable feeling in my pants got in even worse.

"Lex! Please! Go faster! Please!" I begged him.

"I don't want you to cum so quickly like last time."

"Please, Lex. I'll do anything."

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes. I promise." I said breathlessly.

He picked me up by my thighs as he took me to the master bedroom. Once we were in the room, Lex put me down and then began to remove his shirt, his shoes, his socks, and his pants, only leaving his boxers on before he sat down on the edge of the bed. I was about to walk towards him but he raised his hand telling me to stop.

"Take off your shirt slowly, Robin, I want to see those hard pink nipples that are just begging to be touched."

I was so hard now that I followed his order without hesitation.

"Good. Now I want you turn around and show me that beautiful ass of yours, then I want you to pull down those jeans along with your underwear… Nice. Now come here."

I walked towards him feeling more nervous than I did last night as he was able to look at my body more clearly. I stood in between his legs avoiding his gaze, but he gently held my chin and made me face him.

"Don't hide your body from me Robin. Or from anyone. Your body is perfect." He said deeply.

I scoffed. "Perfect? You call being a short, bony body full of scars perfect?"

"I prefer petite than short and you're not bony; you're lithe, and I don't care about how many scars you have Robin. I like everything about it. So do not hide from me."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so instead I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing my face closer to his and brought my lips softly against his. We kissed slowly and lazily for a while, just enjoying each other's lips and the way our hands touched each other tenderly. I just wanted to stay in this moment forever. Everything that happened today was forgotten in this moment, held in the strong arms of Lex.

"Promise not to hurt me." I told when I pulled back from the kiss to breathe.

"I won't."

"Promise me."

He touched his forehead with mine then moved down and kissed me on the lips.

"I promise."

I smiled at him and snuggled closer to him taking pleasure in how his arms tightened even more around me. I was beginning to fall asleep when I felt one of Lex's hand move slowly to my ass and then between my cheeks to prod my entrance.

"Mm…Lex." I moaned lowly.

"Don't even think about going to sleep now. Out night hasn't even started yet." He whispered in my ear as his hand pushed against my entrance harder making only the tip of his finger go in. And my once flaccid cock was now red, hard, and pearls of pre-cum we're already coming out.

I laughed softly. "I wasn't planning to."

Pleased with my response he finally pushed his finger in deeper. I groaned loudly and arched against him. Lex moved his finger in me very quickly, hitting the spot that made me see stars every time, but then I gasped in surprise and pleasure as he pushed in a second finger inside me.

"Do you like that, Robin?" Lex asked deeply thrusting his fingers harder and faster.

"Fuck! Yes!" I moaned spreading my legs a bit more.

"How much do you like it?"

"Oh! I love it, Lex! Love it!"

"Then I bet you'll love this." He said as he pulled out his fingers from ass then thrusting three fingers harshly.

I screamed in pleasure and pain as I came. Hard. My back and hips arched making my cum hit my chest, chin, and lips. As I was trying to get my breath back I felt my legs being pushed apart even further and the tip of Lex's cock rubbing against my stretched entrance.

"Lex, no. Not now. Give me time to recover." I whined in pain as I was still trying to get over the aftershocks of me orgasm.

However he didn't listen, instead he rubbed his cock even harder until the head popped inside. My body was so sensitive that I tried to move away from Lex's cock, however he held me tightly and thrust in fast. All I could do was whine, moan, and writhe in as he pounded into me giving me no time to recover.

"Ah!...you sai-oh fuck…said we had- ahh! All night." I whimpered.

He laughed. "You'll get used to it soon." He said easily.

He was right. Pretty soon I felt myself harden and the uncomfortable feeling of being fucked immediately after an orgasm was washed away as the pleasure became overwhelmingly good. I then started to move against Lex, wrapping one of my arms around his neck and the other hand twisting the bed sheets and my legs around his waist.

"Lex! Lex! Lex!" I screamed repeatedly.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop! Yes! Right there!" I urged him.

We kept on going like that for a while, Lex moving faster and harder as I moaned and screamed begging him not to stop. But unfortunately or fortunately, I don't know, I couldn't hold back any longer and I came so hard that I thought I was going to pass out. Then Lex's thrust quickly lost their rhythm before coming deeply inside of me making me another, but small orgasm.

"That was great. I thought last night was good but… wow." I told him.

All Lex did was smile at me and pulled me till I laid my head on his chest. We stayed like that for who knows how long, enjoying the blissful aftermath of our love-making. I felt so happy and safe now that I never wanted these feelings to end.

It was a good night. But it wasn't over yet.

"Lex?"

"Hm…?"

"The night isn't over yet."

He smirked. "You're right."

The next thing I knew Lex was on top of me caressing me with his lips and hands. I moaned in excitement.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to work on it.

Anything you want to see in the story later on tell me. I don't mind at all.

Until next time.


	4. The Morning After

**A/N: **Hey guys

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Young Justice

**Warnings: **Major Slash, fluff, and a little bashing

_Thoughts and songs_

Speaking

* * *

Chapter 4: The Morning After

I woke up moaning slightly as I felt Lex kiss down my back. He made trails with his tongue and would sometimes suck on the skin, it felt so good that I instantly became hard and started to grind my cock on the bed.

"Mmm…morning Lex." I moaned appreciatively.

"Morning."

"What did I do to…Ah! Deserve this."

"Nothing." He said then began to nibble on my ass. He gripped my cheeks and squeezed them making me squirm. I clutched my pillow so tightly that my knuckles were turning white, I gasped and moaned in anticipation when he spread my cheeks wide. I blushed, embarrassed at the fact that he was staring at my entrance but then I arched when I felt him lick it. I bucked and moaned from the shock when Lex licked my entrance with his hot tongue. He licked around it before slightly pushing the tip inside of me, I spread my legs as much as I could in my position, but Lex was not being merciful; he was teasing me for what seemed like hours, licking around it then slowly thrusting his tongue deeply inside.

"Oh, fuck! Right there! Lex!" I cried out.

Lex turned me around until I was on my back-the position that I've quickly grown to love more than the others-bend my knees all the way to my chest then returned to torture me with his tongue. I was slowly losing my mind with the endless pleasure Lex gave me unleashing a Robin that I hid and locked away deep inside my soul. I feel free.

Bringing my hands up to my chest I began to play with my nipples, pinching them to make them harder, teasing them with pads of my fingers until I was moaning wantonly, and when Lex thrust in a finger next to his tongue teasing my prostate. I couldn't take it anymore, it was too much.

"Lex! Please… oh, yes! Please, please. Stop!" I begged as I writhed on the bed.

He removed his tongue from my entrance and traced kisses on my inner thighs. Then he made his way up to my stomach dipping his very skilled tongue in my navel, then teasing my nipples, neck, until finally reaching my open mouth. He kissed me deeply and even though I should have been disgusted, I wasn't, I felt even more turned on.

"I want your cock Lex. Please, I want you inside me." I begged.

He smirked. "You're going to have to do better than that, Robin." Then he went back down quickly to continue on torturing my entrance.

Lex became even more relentless, not giving me anytime to answer, and thrusting his tongue as deeply as he could. He licked, sucked, and even managed to nibble my entrance. All I could do was moan, scream, and whine in pleasure but I also begged him to stop. But he didn't listen to my pleading so knowing what I had to do I raised myself up and leaned on my hands with whatever strength I had left and looked down on him.

"Uhhhhhh…oh, Lex! Please! I want you to fuck me with your big, hard cock… I need it in me, please, Lex! I need to feel you pounding me hard and fast. Please, please, please!" I sobbed. I felt tears running down my face and I fell back on the bed clutching the pillow with one hand as the other held on to headboard.

I don't know how long he has tongue-fucked me but I did know that if he didn't shove his cock inside me I would die. I couldn't come because his hand was holding the base of my cock tightly preventing me from cumming.

"I-I Pl…please! I can't take it anymore, just fuck me. Please Lex, ple-YES! Oh, yes!" I was cut off by Lex who finally thrust his cock in me. He was ruthless, hard, and didn't slow down even when I begged him to-but I loved every minute of it.

"Is this what you wanted Robin? Being fucked like a needy, slut. Answer me, slut!" he ordered.

"Yes! Oh yes, I love it…Harder!"

"You look so good like this. Under me and begging me for what Robin?" he asked.

"F-for your…oh so good… big, ha-Ah!-ard cock." I barely managed to say.

I screamed loudly as he stroked my cock quickly and a few strokes later I came all over between our stomachs.

"Mmm…cum Lex. Please cum inside me! I want to be able to taste it."

A few hard thrusts later, I felt the Lex's hot cum flow inside me. He dropped on top of me with a small groan pulling out at the same time making me wince.

"You…are…insatiable." I told Lex breathlessly.

"Can't blame me for having a very irresistible body lying next to you."

I laughed but then sighed knowing that Lex would be gone for most of the day.

"What is it?"

"How long is your meeting going to be?"

"I'll be back before dinner."

"Oh, ok?"

"Why? Are you going to miss me?"

I scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Lex. I could finally give my ass a break."

"Don't pretend you didn't love being fucked into the mattress." He told me as he got out of bed.

"I'm not. But I'm just sa-"

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey. Has anyone else called you?" Lina asked.

"No. Why?"

"Thank God."

"Why. What's going on?"

"Well, Batman came over to the Mountain and told us that you've run off."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now everyone is going crazy looking for you. Especially your teammates, they're wondering what made you want to run off."

"Batman didn't say anything?"

"He just said that you ran.

"Good."

"Anyways why did you want to know if anyone called me?"

"Because dumbass they could track your phone and find you."

"Oh, you're right."

"Lex must have really fucked your brains out."

"I am not saying anything."

"Come on please. I'm dying of boredom here. At least tell me how many times you guys did it."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Just one question, please." I could almost hear her pout through the phone.

"Alright, Fine."

"On a scale of one to ten, how good was he?"

"Twenty."

"How many positions did you do?"

"I don't know. I think more than five."

"Impressive. How fast does he recover from an orgasm?"

I blushed. "Too fast."

"Awesome. Is he gentle?"

"I thought you were only asking one question."

"And you believed me."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?

"Now you've realized it."

"He wasn't gentle at all. Lex is very rough, sometimes too rough. But it's worth it."

"Ha ha. Anyways how long do you plan on staying with Lex?"

"I don't know. Hopefully Lex will let me stay with him until he has to return to Metropolis."

"Alright. I'm going to have to call you later, we're going to start our search."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye and don't answer the phone unless it's me."

I've only been gone for one day and they already think I've been kidnapped or worse. I laid on the bed contemplating on what I should do next when I heard the bathroom door open and a wet, naked Lex is looking at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Do you plan on joining me, Robin?" He asked.

My cock twitched in arousal and I smirked seductively.

"Of course."

* * *

"Oh Lex! Yes, yes! Ah!" I moaned. The hot water was hitting my back as Lex fucked me from behind, I felt so sensitive and full that I almost begged him to stop. Almost. It felt so good having him inside me and no matter how many times we did it, Lex still felt big to me and so every time on the first thrust it still takes my breath away. His hands were holding my hips tightly as he fucked me against the wall, his lips were kissing every inch of skin he could reach, and all I could do was stand there and take it.

"Even when you've been fucked so much, you still come back for more."

"Mmm…Yes! Yes! Yes!" I agreed.

"No matter how much your ass is burning with pain, you are still willing to spread your legs or bend over to have my cock inside you." He said so easily, but I was so filled with pleasure that I didn't care what he said. I just pushed back as much as I could with his hold on my hips meeting his thrusts at the same speed and strength.

"You are such a slut, aren't you Robin?"

"Your slut…Ah, Lex!" I moaned.

"That's right. You're my slut."

"Oh, fuck! Yes…only yours."

I felt him grab a chunk of my hair and pull my head back shoving his tongue deeply down my throat. I keened in pleasure and releasing one of my hands from the wall, I reached back and pulled him even closer by his neck. We kissed each other passionately but slowly, completely different from our thrusting. I groaned when he just stopped thrusting and began to grind against me.

"Mm…why did you stop?" I asked against his lips.

"I want you to beg me."

"But I've already did that."

"I guess someone doesn't want to come." He told me and began to slowly pull out.

"Wait!" I said pushing my ass back to keep most of his cock inside."

"I'm waiting. Its 12:30 and I do have a meeting to get to at 2:00." He said tauntingly.

"Please fuck me." I said quickly.

"What was that? I need you to speak up a little louder." He said amusingly.

I took a deep breath and I made eye contact with him. "Please… I need you inside me, I want to feel you tearing me apart with your big hard cock. I love feeling you cum inside me…I'm such a needy slut, please, please, please fuck me! Fuck me until I can't walk! I need it."

My begging must have worked for Lex pulled back only leaving the head inside then thrust back in, hard. I screamed his name, arching my back, and leaning on the wall letting him have complete control over me.

"Do you want to cum Robin?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Let me cum." I begged breathlessly.

"Then cum. _Now._"

"LEX! I cried out as I came. Then a few thrust later Lex came inside me. I mewled at the feeling of his hot cum filling me.

"How…do you…still…have…any cum….inside…you?" I asked panting.

"It's a gift."

I laughed. "You are going to be late for your meeting if you can't stop fucking me."

"I'll just blame it on the traffic." He said against my neck.

"Like I said insatiable."

"And like I said, it's not my fault I have a gorgeous nymph with me."

"I am not a nymphomaniac."

"I didn't say that. Please I'm not that lucky."

"And if I was?"

"I'll tie you up in my bed with a big dildo pleasuring you as I go to work."

"Really?" I asked already feeling aroused at the images.

"Hm. Maybe you are a nymphomaniac, it hasn't even been 30 minutes yet and you're already getting hard." He said grabbing my hardening cock.

"Oh, Lex… I don't think my ass could take another round." I whined.

"I don't have time for another round, but for a hand-job I think I could manage." He slowly stroked my cock, squeezing it on every other stroke. I moaned softly, bucking my hips gently, Lex kissed my neck, adding to my pleasure. He pushed against the slit making my head go back and rest on his shoulder and my eyes roll to the back of my head. He stroked my cock faster and with a small grind to my ass I came with his name on my lips.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes calming down. Then Lex pulled out as gently but I still whimpered in pain.

"Was I too rough last night?" he asked scrubbing my body with citrus scented body wash.

"A little. But I liked it. A lot." I said blushing.

He smiled and shook his head at my response.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said before wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead affectionately. 10 minutes later we both got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his hips covering his beautiful cock from me and without meaning to, I whined in disappointment. From the corner of my eyes I saw Lex look at me with a confused face, but then he slowly grinned noticing what eyes were focusing on.

"Nymphomaniac." He told me as he gently dried my hair.

I blushed. "I am not."

"Really? We've fucked a lot in the past two days, we had sex all night, and we just finished doing it in the shower. Twice. Yet you look like a sad puppy that lost his favorite toy."

I frowned. "You're more than a toy to me Lex."

"I know and I feel the same about you." He told me seriously.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed-"

"Don't worry about it. Besides I'm quite happy knowing that I could make you this addicted to my cock in just two days. I must say I'm impressed." He said smugly.

"Idiot." I said as I tried to walk away-tried being the operative word.

"Come here." Lex said picking me up bridal-style and carried me to the bed.

"I could walk, you know."

"No, you can't." he said putting me on the bed as gently as he could. Lex went to the closet and got dressed in a dark grey business suit that made his green eyes pop out. He then walked towards me and dressed me up in one of his casual plain white long-sleeved T-shirts that reached up to mid-thigh. I brought the shirt sleeves up to my nose smelling the scent of Lex all over.

"That's cute. It reminds me of those girls that smell their boyfriends' jersey when they become official."

"Is that what we are? Boyfriends?" I asked nervously.

"Boyfriend sounds so childish. I prefer lover." He said as he stood in front of me.

"I like that word better." I said before pulling him down for a kiss by his tie. I opened my mouth when he licked my lips letting his tongue explore my mouth deeply, I sighed loving how he held my head with so much care. I wrapped my legs around his clothed waist but before it could go any further Lex pulled away from the kiss.

"As much as I want to be deeply inside of you, I really can't." He told me with a smile on his face.

"Not even a little late?" I asked innocently.

He laughed. "Unfortunately I can't. But once I get back I'll fuck you so hard that you'll forget name."

"You better." I said before kissing him deeply one more time then pushing him away. "Go before I make you late."

"I'm going. If you get hungry call room service and order anything you want and watch whatever you want. You know money isn't an issue for me."

I perked up. "I could watch anything?"

"Yes." He said suspiciously.

"So, if I want to watch hot gay men having sex is fine?"

He snorted. "I think I might have unleashed a sex addict. But yes I did say anything, Robin."

"Awesome!" I said smiling.

"Goodbye, Robin."

"Bye Lex." I said before he walked out the door.

Time to have some fun.

* * *

A few minutes after Lex left I rolled on bed and reached for the phone and called for room service. I took full advantage with the room service ordering all the food the Bruce forbade me to eat, like pizza, fried chicken, ice cream, and candy. Batman made sure that I had a strict diet no matter where I was. I hated it. I know that this kind of food is bad but there's nothing wrong splurging every blue moon.

Once I got my fill I later limped to the media room and watched some T.V. another thing that I was forbidden to do. Unless it was the news or something educational, so of course I watched shows that I heard were interesting. So far my favorites have been Game of Thrones and True Blood, but I had to stop watching since I kept getting hard at all the sex scenes.

But it did get interesting around 1:30 when the cleaning lady came in. She jumped in surprise when she saw me come out of the bathroom.

"Oh, I am so sorry I did not know that there was someone else in the room."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for scaring you." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine. It's not every day that I get to meet Mr. Luthor and Richard Grayson. I did not know that you two were great friends." The young maid said excitedly.

I laughed.

"Does your father know you're here?" she asked curiously.

"Um…no." I said quietly.

"I see." She looked at me closely and noticed what I was wearing. Her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed.

"Please…He-my dad doesn't know about me-I mean us-please don't say anything about what you saw. I'll pay you whatever amount of money you want. Just please don't tell." I begged.

"I-its okay, Mr. Grayson. I won't say a word. While it is quite a shock, I have walked in on a number of things in this hotel, some that I would much rather forget." She said.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

"You are very welcome."

She quickly went back to work and I blushed when I saw her removing the dirty bed sheets and putting on fresh ones. After that she cleaned up the rest of the room, taking out the dirty dishes, towels, and other things in the room. By 2:00 she left with a sweet goodbye and I was once again alone in the hotel room.

I felt excited knowing that pretty soon Lex would walk through that door and take full advantage of me. I glanced at the door every few minutes waiting for him, but then the minutes soon turned to hours and day turned into dark. Pretty soon it was 8:00 and still Lex hadn't showed up. I grew impatient and upset so I walked back to the media room, turned on the T.V. I browsed through channels to distract himself but then I somehow ended up in the adult movie channels. I looked through the different kinds of title some that sounded appealing and others a little frightening, I searched for others and I find a movie that not only looked good but sounded good too.

The movie started out with a young man who looked to be in his twenty's wearing a blue business suit. He had dark brown, fair skin, and hazel eyes. He was speed walking with a stack of files in his hands, his face looked worried and nervous. Then he burst into a big office and a tall, muscular man was seen sitting in his chair and he looked pissed.

"I ordered you to be here at 12:00, its 3:30. What took you so long?" He asked gruffly.

"I'm so sorry Sir, there were some complications with obtaining the files." The young man said nervously.

"I am the CEO of this company and when I say I want something done 12:00, I expect it to be done at that time!" He yelled.

"Please Mr. Gates, don't fire me!"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't fire you, Mr. Smith."

"I-I've been w-working here for a couple of years now and I-"

"The years of you working in this company do not matter to me. I could easily replace you with someone else, someone more competent than you."

"Please Sir! I'll do anything, just don't fire me."

Mr. Gates walked closer to Mr. Smith and smirked. He raised his hand and laid it on his cheek caressing it.

"You'll do anything?"

Mr. Smith blushed and looked up at him in surprise. "Y-yes, whatever you want."

"There is something that you can do for me."

"Really? What is it?"

"First, I want you to take off your clothes."

His eyes widened in realization and he dropped the files as he pushed away from his boss. "No! I won't do that!"

"Then I guess you no longer work here." His boss said turning away from him.

"Wait! I'll d-do it." He said as he slowly began to take off his clothes with shaking hands.

Mr. Smith's body was lean, yet muscular. He was beautiful. I quickly got aroused seeing him naked and I leaned back on the couch and slightly spread my legs.

"Beautiful. Now come here and kneel down…take off my pants…good boy." Mr. Gates ordered. I bit my bottom lip as I saw the Mr. Smith open his mouth and begin to suck on his boss's cock. I got so hot seeing Mr. Gates cock disappear in the other guy's mouth that I quickly took off my shirt and began to touch my body teasingly. I gasped when I saw Mr. Gates grab his hair and start to thrust violently inside Mr. Smith's mouth making him gag.

"Mr. Smith that's enough." He said pulling him away from his cock.

"Mm…you taste so good Sir." Mr. Smith said licking the head teasingly before he was forcefully pulled up.

"Call me James, Derek."

Pretty soon Derek was on the desk spread wide fingering himself. I copied Derek, sucking on my fingers first to make them wet then moving down to my entrance. I whimpered in pain when I pushed one finger inside me since my entrance was sore, but it quickly changed to pleasure. After sometime I was just like Derek, moaning loudly and fucking myself on four fingers. I hit my prostate over and over as hard as I could. However, it wasn't enough, I needed more. I looked back at the screen and I moaned as I saw Derek being fucked violently. I wanted that, I wanted that so much, but Lex wasn't h-

"This is a beautiful sight to walk into." I looked up and saw Lex."

"Fuck me!" I begged.

"You seem to be doing that perfectly fine."

"It's not enough." I whined thrusting my fingers in me as hard as I can.

Lex kneeled down in front of me, gave me an evil smile, and before I had time to react he thrust two of his fingers next time, stretching me to my limit.

"Ah, fuck! I can't fit anymore." I complained.

"But you look so hot with your legs spread and your fingers in your ass."

"Lex…let me suck your cock. Please!"

"How bad do you want it?" He asked as undressed himself.

"I want it! I really do. Please, shove your cock inside mouth. Fuck my mouth so hard that I gag, make me swallow it, please!"

Lex kneeled on the couch, grabbed a fistful of my hair and thrust his cock inside me making me gag. I moaned around his cock sending vibration around it. I swirled my tongue around his cock trying to get the taste of Lex in my mouth. Lex fucked my mouth so hard and so deeply that I felt a few tears go down my cheeks. He then pulled out from my mouth making me gasp for breath.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asked breathing harshly.

"No. I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste you, Lex"

"Open your mouth, Robin."

I listened to him and opened my mouth as wide as I could. I even stuck out my tongue so I could get the taste of him. He stroked his cock a few times and then he groaned lowly as he came. The first shots landed on my tongue and the rest landed on the rest of my face. I swallowed and licked my lips moaning at bittersweet taste of Lex."

"Mm…you taste so good, Lex." saying the same thing that Derek said in the movie.

"Are you ready for more?"

"Oh, yes."

Lex pounced on me and I quickly forgot about the movie and focused on Lex.

* * *

"I think you're right." I told Lex as we laid on the bed.

"Right about what?" He asked as he caressed my back with his fingertips.

"About me being a nymphomaniac."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because after my first time I can't stop thinking about it. Especially with you, every time you're near me I just think about you fucking me. And no matter how much my ass hurts right the thought of having sex with you again is getting hard."

"You are not a nymphomaniac-"

"How can you be so sure?" I interrupted.

"You're not. A sex addict never feels satisfied after sex, a sex addict compulsively masturbate, are addicted to porn, and have multiple affairs."

"But-"

"You on the other hand are always satisfied after sex, you don't masturbate 12 times a day, do you?"

"No."

"You are also not addicted to porn and I'm positive you haven't slept with someone else."

"But than what it's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. Look Robin, you are a hormonal teenage boy, who recently just lost his virginity. So it's normal for you to be obsessed with sex since it is something that you've just experienced.

"Oh."

"And it's because you also have an amazingly good top that can please you for hours."

I threw a pillow at him then winced at the movement.

"I think we should get some lube so it doesn't hurt as much when I enter you."

"Now you tell me."

He laughed kissing me softly.

"I'll buy some tomorrow when I come back from another meeting."

"Another meeting?"

"That is one of the reasons I'm here Robin."

"I know. I just wish there wasn't so many. Which reminds me why were gone so long."

"The other company refused to hear my proposal saying that by agreeing they would lose their company to me."

"Was it true?"

"Of course it was." Lex said smirking. "So I had to come up with a new one."

"And?"

"They agreed, not knowing that in the end they will still lose their company to me. It was time-consuming but worth it."

"You evil, evil man."

"Thank you. So enough about my day, how was yours?"

"Well after you left I did take full advantage of the room service and ordered a bunch a food, watched some T.V. then the cleaning lady came in, and then you saw what I was doing when I came in." I finished saying with a blush on my face.

"The cleaning lady came in? Which one?" He said seriously about to get out of the bed.

"Lex its fine. She won't say anything."

"Tell me everything"

"When she came in the room she immediately knew who I was and that it was your room. At first she thought I was a friend of yours but when she noticed what I was wearing, she put everything together. I begged her not to say a word and she said that she has walked in on more scenes like ours. So please trust me, she won't say a word.

He looked at me angrily before sighing and pulling me closer to his chest.

"I just don't want anything to ruin what we have."

"I know."

"Robin, I mean it. I care about you so much, maybe even too much. I'm not saying I love you because I'm not, at least not yet. But what I do know is that right now, in this moment I don't want ever want to let you go."

"Then don't. Hold me in your arms for as long you want because I never want you to let me go. This is the first time that I feel like I'm worth something. This is first time that I don't have to put on a mask and pretend to be the ward of Bruce Wayne or Batman's sidekick, Robin the Boy Wonder. I could just be me. Lex, I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I do know that I can't see my life without you."

He smiled. "I care for you, Robin."

"I care for you too, Lex. I want to prove it to you."

"How?"

"By singing to you." I said nervously.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"That's because I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why?"

"It was all Bruce's fault."

"I see."

"So are you going to let me sing now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, I would to hear you sing."

I moved around the bed until I was straddling him, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and then I finally began to sing.

_Everything I want I have:_

_Money, notoriety and rivieras._

_I even think I found God_

_In the flash bulbs of the pretty cameras,_

_Pretty cameras, pretty cameras._

_Am I glamorous? Tell me am I glamorous?_

_Hello? Hello?_

_C-can you hear me?_

_I can be your china doll_

_If you want to see me fall._

_Boy, you're so dope,_

_Your love is deadly._

_Tell me life is beautiful,_

_They all think I have it all._

_I'm nothing without you._

_All my dreams and all the lights mean_

_Nothing without you._

I meant every word I sang as I looked at him, staring down at him and showing how much I deeply care for him was scary but it felt right.

_Summertime is nice and hot,_

_And my life is sweet like vanilla is._

_Gold and silver line my heart_

_But burned into my brain are these stolen images,_

_Stolen images, baby, stolen images._

_Can you picture it,_

_Babe, the life we could've lived?_

He slowly sits up with me still on his lap and he wraps his arms around me. As I sing I feel my eyes fill with tears as I'm telling him how much he really means to me. When Lex notices he rests his palm on my cheek making the tears I've tried to hold back finally fall.

_Hello? Hello?_

_C-can you hear me?_

_I can be your china doll_

_If you like to see me fall._

_Boy, you're so dope,_

_Your love is deadly._

_Tell me life is beautiful,_

_They all think I have it all._

_I'm nothing without you._

_All my dreams and all the lights mean_

_Nothing without you._

_We were two kids, just tryin' to get out,_

_Live on the dark side of the American dream._

_We would dance all night, play our music loud,_

_When we grew up nothing was what it seemed._

_Hello? Hello?_

_C-can you hear me?_

_I can be your china doll_

_If you like to see me fall._

_Boy, you're so dope,_

_Your love is deadly._

_Tell me life is beautiful,_

_They think that I have it all._

_I'm nothing without you._

_All my dreams and all the lights mean_

_Nothing without you._

He cradled me in his arms wiping away every tear gently and the way he looked at me made me fall in love with him even more. The song made perfect sense because I would give up everything to be with him.

_Hello? Hello?_

_C-can you hear me?_

_I can be your china doll_

_If you like to see me fall._

_Boy, you're so dope,_

_Your love is deadly._

_Tell me life is beautiful,_

_They think that I have it all._

_I'm nothing without you._

_All my dreams and all the lights mean_

_Nothing without you._

_All my dreams and all the lights mean_

_Nothing if I can't have you._

Once I finished Lex held me tightly and laid down back on the bed with me on top of him. He brushed my hair soothingly with his fingers.

"That was beautiful, Robin."

I sniffed. "Thank you."

"You should sing more often. Your voice is too amazing to be silenced."

"Batman doesn't think so."

"He said you didn't sing well." He said incredulously.

"Bruce called it noise when we were on a mission."

"Then he is an idiot. Anyone who thinks your singing isn't amazing shouldn't be able to hear."

"That sounds a little harsh." I said with a smile.

"But it's true."

I laid my head on his chest feeling relaxed and complete.

"Good night, Robin." I heard him say then gently kiss my forehead.

"Good night, Lex." I said sleepily.

* * *

**A/N: ** I hope you all liked this chapter. The song was from the beautiful Lana Del Rey and it's called Without You.

Until next time!


	5. The Phone Calls

**A/N: **Hey guys if any of you are confused about the day or anything like that I the story here is the timeline.

Birthday party: on a Thursday

Meeting Lina and going to the Hotel to see Lex: Friday (there was no school that day, let's just say it was a teacher planning day.)

Morning after: Saturday

And obviously right now it is Sunday.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Young Justice

**Warnings: **Major Slash, fluff, and a little bashing

_Thoughts and songs_

Speaking

* * *

Chapter 5: The Phone Calls

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Robin, Answer the phone." I heard Lex say.

"Mm…no. Let it keep ringing," I said sleepily, snuggling closer to Lex's chest.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Shut up." I groaned. Why won't it stop ringing?

"If you don't answer the phone, I will." Lex said annoyed.

I mumbled then slowly tried to move to get my phone. Unfortunately my ass hurt so much that I yelped in pain and fell back down next to Lex.

"Pass me my phone. It hurts too much to move." Lex reached over and passed me my phone, I checked to see who was calling and saw that it was Lina.

"Hello."

"Hey. Where are you?" she asked.

"You seriously called to ask me that. You already know where I am."

"We're all really worried about you."

"Lina, what the fuck is going on? Why are you-they're standing right next to you aren't they." I sighed my mood already getting worse. I saw Lex look at me curiously and a little concerned so I put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah."

"Are they tracking my phone." I asked alert.

"No. Just come back so we called figure it out."

"Tell her you'll be back soon. Before the week is done." Lex said in my ear.

"I'll be back soon."

"When? Batman is really worried."

"Fuck this…I'll come back when I want to and if they so much as try to bring me back, I'll leave. Also tell Batman to go fuck himself, I do not want to deal with anyone right now. Okay?"

"Oka- Hey! give that back!" I heard Lina yell.

"Lina? Hello?"

"Robin."

I tensed when I heard Batman's voice.

"What do you want?"

"I want you stop all of this childish behavior and return home."

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

Anger burned through my body when I heard him say that.

"No." I said coldly.

"I did not raise you to be like this. I expected more from you."

"You didn't even raise me! Alfred did." I shouted at him.

"That is not true."

"Really? I could count how many times you missed a school play, awards, and parent night. How many times you missed Christmas, Thanksgiving, and New Year's. So stop, I am getting sick and tired of your bullshit."

"I have done everything for you."

"And what makes you think I wanted all of that? What makes you think that I would be happy living in an empty house, having expensive parties, and having no one? I didn't want any of that, I didn't need any that." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Where are you?"

"…" I was speechless.

"Fuck you, Batman."

"Robin! How-"

"Fuck you. I wish you never adopted me! I HATE YOU!" I yelled as tears went down my cheeks.

"Robin…"

"I'm done with you."

Then I hung up the phone.

My shoulders shook as I cried, I felt so hurt, so broken, and tired. I wanted to erase this moment with Batman from my mind. As I cried Lex pulled me to him, holding me to his chest.

"Make me forget." I whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"Make me forget. Please."

"How Robin?"

"Fuck me." I told him as I reached down and began to stroke his cock.

"No, Robin. I w-"

"Lex, please."

"I-"

"Please. I need to feel something other than pain. I need to feel."

He grabbed my face and kissed my tears away then my lips.

"Okay."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow." I whined. My ass hurt so bad that I couldn't even turn on my back.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Lex asked me.

"I would like a gun so I could shoot you in the balls. This is all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Have you ever heard of an off switch?"

"I'm not the one who screamed to go harder every time we fucked."

"I begged you stop."

"Really? When?"

I blushed. "When you…um…when…ugh I don't remember."

"What I remember is you begging me to stop rimming you. Other than that you didn't want me to stop fucking you violently. So you brought this on yourself."

"Rimming is when you-"

"Stick your tongue in another person's ass."

"Oh I didn't know that was the word for it." I said blushing slightly then I winced when I moved on bed.

"Anyways, how are you feeling?"

I frowned. "Better."

"Liar. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, maybe later." I said.

He sighed. "You are going to have to tell me what's going on Robin."

"Don't you have a meeting to go to? I thought you said these meetings are important." I said changing the subject.

"They are, but you matter more to me than this meeting." He said before grabbing his phone.

"Hello, good morning Mr. Wayne."

I looked at him in surprise.

"I am terribly sorry to say this but we need to reschedule our meeting."

"Yes I know. But I have more important matters to attend to."

I couldn't help it and with the energy I had left I crawled over to Lex until I reached his thighs. I moved lower and pushed away the covers, revealing the most beautiful thing in the world. I looked up at Lex and I saw him leering at me, he spread his legs a bit and leaned back on the bed. I looked back down at his cock and saw it already hard and pre-cum coming out from the slit. Licking my lips I leaned down and sucked the head in my mouth, I swirled my tongue around it and with the tip of my tongue touched the slit making more pre-cum come out, making me moan.

"I understand Mr. Wayne that rescheduling will be difficult, but I am really needed here at the moment."

I made eye contact with Lex before moving my head down to take him further in my mouth. He brought his free hand to my head brushing some of my hair from face. I kept going down ignoring the urge to gag when the tip of his cock was reaching the back of my throat. Breathing deeply through my nose to relax I swallowed around his cock, loving the way my throat felt and how good he tasted. I moved my head up and released his cock with a pop. I then went and licked his cock from base to tip a couple times and I almost laughed when I saw how Lex tried to keep his composure as he talked to Bruce. I went back to my task when Lex bucked his hips faintly, I rubbed my lips on his cock smearing his pre-cum on my lips then opening my mouth I brought him inside once more. His scent and taste was so intoxicating that I bobbed my head fast and sucked harshly moaning the whole time, trying to get him to cum. But then something inside me no longer wanted him in my mouth, I wanted him to cum inside me, so with one hard suck I released his cock again.

Moving up I kissed and nibbled the rest of Lex's body, I teased his dusky nipples for bit then I began to suck and bite on his neck and collarbone. I ended up straddling his waist with me nibbling his ear.

"Mm…that feels nice."

"I know." I whispered in his ear grinding slowly against his cock.

"No, I wasn't speaking to you Mr. Wayne." I moaned softly in his ear moving my hips against his and loving the pleasurable shocks that went through my body. I moved my hand between our stomachs and grabbed his cock, I raised myself up a bit and I very slowly pushed down on his cock, gasping in pain as it entered. I whimpered and whined almost regretting doing this in the first place but when my prostate was touched I forgot about the pain and only focused on the pleasure. Once I was fully seated I sat still and rested my head on Lex's shoulder.

His hand rubbed my back gently, helping me relax and once I felt ready I rode him softly as I didn't want to distract him too much. However it became difficult when my prostate kept getting hit, so I had to cover my moans by biting my bottom lip. My backside was on fire for the many times we fucked and I knew that I shouldn't have done this but I couldn't help it. Having sex with Lex is like a drug, it was addictive. Lex's hand moved from my back to my chest teasing my nipples and he was still talking on the phone. _How does he do that?_ I asked myself gaining some speed and strength as I rode him.

"Yes…I know how this might seem. But I must take care of this personal matter first, surely you must understand that."

I don't know what came over me but I grabbed the phone and put it in my ear.

"Mr. Luthor, my personal life is non-"

"Oh, right there...I'm s-sorry Mm…Mr. Wayne, but…Ah! Lex is go-fuck!-going to have to call you back later." I moaned exaggeratedly.

"Who is this?"

"Go...oh, Lex...od bye, Mr. Wayne." I said then hung up the phone.

Lex grabbed me by the neck and kissed me harshly.

"You crazy, crazy child."

"I try."

He shook his head. "Did you like that? Fucking me as you talked to your father on the phone."

I keened in arousal, bouncing on Lex's cock even harder.

"What would your father think of seeing you riding my cock like the slut you are? How do you think he'll react-better yet-your friends and all the Justice League members seeing you spreading your legs for a villain?"

"Keep…Oh…talking." His deep, smooth voice making me harder.

"Look at you Robin, in so much pain but still wanting a cock inside you…we've fucked for hours and that still isn't enough for you…maybe it will never be enough…

"Ah! Never enough Lex, never." I was so close, I could almost feel it.

He met my thrusts making me scream his name, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him, moaning in his mouth. His hands stopped my hips from moving and before I could protest he thrust up hard. I pulled away from the kiss and cried out, it hurt so much but it also felt so amazingly good that I didn't know if I should beg him to stop or beg him for more, so I just sat there on top of him moaning and letting him do whatever he wanted to my body.

"You feel so good Robin…so tight, even after all the times we've done it, you are still tight." He said in my ear.

I came at his words and I slumped forward on his chest, but Lex was still pounding inside me.

"Cum Lex, please! I can't take it anymore." I begged tiredly.

"I thought you said you couldn't get enough of my cock." He told me thrusting even faster.

I cried out as he hit my prostate harder than before making me arch my back in pain and some pleasure. I don't know how long it took for Lex to cum but when he did the warmness of his cum made me jolt in slight pain. However I still loved the feeling of it inside me.

"I shouldn't have done that." I said as I laid on top of Lex.

"Does it hurt more?" he asked pulling out as gently as he could.

I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks as Lex pulled out. "Yeah." I sniffed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rough with you." Lex said gently.

"It's okay, I did bring it on myself."

"Yes but I also take part in this as well. Being the most experienced, I should have stopped you." He said wiping my tears away.

"I forgive you."

He smiled. "I know what to do to make you feel better."

"Really? What is it?"

"Just let me make a quick phone call."

"Okay."

He reached for his phone and dialed.

"Good morning, Mr. Watterson. I hope I'm not keeping from anything."

"Good. The reason I called is because I need you to send me that healing ointment we've perfected."

"I want it to be sent as soon as possible to the Hilton Hotel in Gotham. Thank you, Mr. Watterson."

"Healing ointment?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's completely safe and I wouldn't have asked for it if I knew it wasn't ready."

"Okay. How long are they going to take?"

"It will be here in a few hours."

"So what are we going to do until it arrives?"

"We could eat brunch first, then watch some T.V."

"That sounds nice. But let's shower first."

After we showered Lex dressed me up in one of his shirts and he just wore dark grey sweatpants which I was really happy about. Then Lex carried me to the media room where we stayed for most of the day watching family friendly movies.

"Are you crying?" I heard Lex asked me as we watched Up.

"No, I'm not. I just got something in my eye." I said trying to discreetly wipe away a tear. The movie reached the part where the old man's wife passed away.

"Come here." He said putting a pillow on his lap before lifting me up and setting me on his lap.

"I'm not a baby." I pouted.

"I never said you were."

"Hey, Lex. What's your favorite color?"

"Is this 21 questions?" He asked.

"It's just I don't really know that much about you. And the things I've heard have been from the news or from the Justice League, mostly Superman. I just want to get you know Lex."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So what is it?"

"It used to be purple. Now it's blue."

"Why the change?"

"Because it's the eye color of someone I care deeply about." He said looking at me tenderly.

I blushed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"That is not food, Robin."

"It is to me. What's your?"

"Hm…Macaroni and Cheese."

"I didn't expect that. Who knew multi-billionaire Lex Luthor's favorite food is mac n' cheese." I laughed.

"I may be rich, but that doesn't mean I don't like simple easy to make food. Anyways, what's your favorite movie?"

"The Lorax. What's yours?"

"Prometheus. Why the Lorax?"

"I really liked when the Once-ler said: Unless someone like you cares an awful lot, things aren't going to get better. They're not."

"I could see why you like it. Next question."

"Hmm…favorite book?"

"1984 by George Orwell."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Hush, you. Now…what's your favorite position?"

I blushed. "Um…I really like being on my back and riding you." I said quietly.

"No need to be shy about it."

"Shut up."

"Now what's yours?"

"Same."

"Really?"

"Of course. Seeing you lose yourself completely while you're under me and when I saw how beautiful your face looked on top of me I knew I would have to see it again." He told me as he kissed my neck.

"N-next question."

"What question is more important than this?"

"Lex…

_Knock, knock, knock _

"I'll be right back." He said lifting me up from his lap and setting me down gently on the couch.

"And I'll be here not moving."

I heard him laugh as he walked to get the door.

"Here you go Mr. Luthor."

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Lex came back with a small brown box.

"That was fast."

"They came by helicopter."

"Impressive."

"I try. Now time to make you feel better."

"What I should I do?"

"Lift up the shirt a bit."

"Okay." I said following his orders.

He sat by my legs and slowly caressed them then traveling up to my thighs, until finally reaching my ass.

"I'm going to spread the ointment everywhere on your backside and I mean everywhere. It will feel like Icy Hot at first for the first couple of minutes, but then it will numb the parts that are the most painful. Okay?"

"Alright." I said nervously.

I heard him open the jar and I jumped at how cold it felt. He spread the ointment all over my cheeks and even the small of my back, then he gently grabbed my hips lifting them up a bit before spreading my cheeks. I hissed painfully as he applied more ointment on my crack and around my entrance.

"How does it feel?"

"It's tingling."

"Good. It means that it's working."

He kept adding more of the ointment around my entrance before without telling me, pushed his finger inside me. I whimpered at the temperature and how it quickly began to tingle. Soon my ass felt hot and I squirmed at how weird my ass felt. I sighed in relief as the pain finally disappeared.

"Finally. I didn't know how happy I would feel about not feeling my ass."

"I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Thank you, Lex."

"You're welcome, Robin."

"Let's watch another movie while I get better." I said reaching for him with my hand. He grasped it and moved behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling as close as possible to his chest.

"What movie do you want to watch next?"

"I'm in the mood for something scary."

"I see. Have you ever seen the Ring?"

"No. Have you?"

"No.

"Then the Ring it is."

The Ring was really good and so scary that I jumped and closed my eyes. Though Lex wasn't scared at all and would laugh every time I got scared, especially when she was crawling out of the T.V. and I ended up having to cover up my eyes with his hand.

"I don't know what you are so scared. It's only a movie, Robin." Lex said as he stroked my hair.

"I don't care if this was a cartoon, this girl is terrifying."

"You are a very weird child."

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"You don't get scared when you get kidnapped by your enemies but you do get scared of a fictional dead girl crawling out of a T.V."

"True."

"So I think I should just take it off."

"No! I want to finish seeing it."

"Why? When we could be doing something much more interesting." He said slipping his hand up under my shirt.

"Oh…Lex, please stop." I said trying not to give in.

"Why?"

I turned around to face him snuggling closer to get more of his warmth.

"I really want to do it again, but right now I just want to be like this for a while relaxing, enjoying each other's company. As much as I love having sex with you Lex, I don't want our relationship to be only about that."

"Okay, I understand."

"Thank you." I said sincerely then gently kissing him on the lips.

"Let's finish watching the movie, then we'll order something to eat. What are you in the mood for?"

"Pasta and for dessert a hot fudge Sunday."

"Okay."

We finished watching the movie and Lex got up and called to order our food. While we waited I got a phone call from the last person I expected to call; Alfred.

"Hi, Al."

"Good Afternoon, Master Richard."

"You as well, Alfred."

"Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Yes, I am."

"What happened Master Richard?"

"Why don't you go ask Bruce about it?"

"I would rather hear your side first. Besides I would rather not deal with Master Bruce at the moment he seems very upset about the cancellation of the meeting with Mr. Luthor."

"Really?" I asked trying not to sound happy about it.

"Yes. Now tell me."

"I don't really want to talk to about Al. What he said to me made me realize how much he actually cares about me."

"Master Richard, I know he could be a little cold at times but he does care about you."

I scoffed. "Don't try find an excuse for him, Alfred. He's never acted like a father to me, you've been more like a dad than he ever was."

"Master Richard, you know-"

"Alfred, please. If you only called to defend Bruce and convince me to come back home, you're wasting your time."

"Wait, Master-

"You know out of everyone I still thought you will be by side. I guess I was wrong. Goodbye, Alfred."

I threw the phone away from me in disgust and anger. I couldn't believe any of them, siding with Batman and already assuming that it was my fault. I hated them, hated all of them. Even Alfred the one person I thought I could trust sided with Batman.

"The food will be here soon, what would you-Robin, what happened?" Lex asked rushing to my side and bringing me in his arms.

"First B-Batman and n-now Alfred." I sobbed holding onto Lex like he was a lifeline.

"Tell me what happened."

I couldn't hold it anymore and I told him everything. I told him about the fight, how I felt when I was with the team, how angry I was with Alfred. With everyone. And the whole time Lex just held me in his arms tightly, rocking me back and forth like a child. But that's how I felt; small, vulnerable, and a longing for safety.

"Its okay, Robin. It's, okay. I'm right here, baby." He told me as he stroked my hair.

"You just called me baby." I sniffed finally calming down.

"Do you not want me to call you that?"

"No…I like it."

He held me in his until the food arrived and he carried me to the dining room where the guy who brought in our food was setting up the table.

"I hope everything is to your liking, Mr. Luthor." The man said not reacting in seeing me in Lex's arms.

"Yes, it smells lovely." Lex said giving the man a large tip.

"Thank you, Sir." The man said as he left.

"That was very kind of you, Lex."

"I am a very generous man, Robin. You know?"

I blushed at his words. "Put me down and let's eat."

The food was wonderful. We ate a simple Chicken Alfredo that came with an Italian Salad, a light-bodied Pinot Grigio, and for dessert the Hot Fudge Sunday. While Lex and I ate we talked more about our lives, our hobbies, and other things. I found out that Lex was an amazing story teller, knew more cheesy pick-up lines than normal, and is terrified of cockroaches. And I told him my fear of ducks, that I'm a sucker for anything sweet, and Disney movies being one of my worst guilty pleasures.

"Why are you so scared of ducks?" He asked as he tried to contain his laughter.

"They're terrifying. Have you not seen them?" I asked shuddering at the thought.

"Of course I have. But while they can be annoying, they are not that scary."

"Whatever you say. So roaches Lex?"

He paled slightly. "Anything that is capable of surviving a nuclear explosion and could live without a head is not normal, especially if they could fly."

"But don't they only live without a head for like a week?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Aw, you poor baby." I said jokingly.

"Shut up. I'm not the one who jumps in fear when I see Donald Duck."

I gasped. "That's a low blow."

He laughed then stood up from his chair and when he reached my side he offered me his hand.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"That's easy, I'm an amazing fuck."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I said but I still took his hand.

* * *

Lex lead me back to the media room and walked towards the ihome that was installed in the room. He stayed there for a bit and then I heard the voice of Snow Patrol.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

Lex pulled me to the center of room, bringing me closer to his body. He held me with one arm around my waist and the other hand held my mine. We didn't do any fancy moves, all we did was sway.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Snow Patrol."

"There is still some things you don't know about me, Robin."

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. I wanted to tell him how much I am starting to love him, but I knew that the timing wasn't right. I knew that if I told him, everything would get messed up.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden _

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

"Robin?"

"Yeah."

"I want to make love to you."

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden _

_That's bursting into life_

I looked at him unwilling to believe that he wanted to make love to me. At this time we stopped dancing and we just stared at each other, his hands were on my waist and my hands were around his neck. Our bodies so close to each other that you couldn't tell where my body began and where Lex's body ended. In this moment we were one.

"Please." I whispered so softly to him.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, _

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world?_

* * *

The next thing I know I was being carried to the bedroom. Lex gently put me down on the bed, kissing my lips languidly, there was no battle for dominance between us, our tongues weren't fighting, and to me it felt more like they were dancing. Lex tasted like dark chocolate and wine and I knew I tasted the same. I sighed against his mouth as I touched his muscular body, trying to memorize the way his arms and abs flexed when I touched them with my fingertips.

Lex moved his lips down to my jaw and bit the skin softly making me gasp. I spread my legs so he could move be between them, his hands moved under the shirt and caressed my parted thighs and I shivered and the hair rising touch. We were no rush, it was like the world stopped just for us to have this moment together. All were doing was exploring each other's body and I already felt so close to coming.

"Lex…please." I said softly. We were now naked and Lex was in between my legs pleasuring me with his mouth. He kept teasing me, always keeping me to the brink of release, every time he licked my cock my thighs trembled and I would arch my back each time gasping. I begged him for more, to do more, but he refused.

"No. I am going to make love to you until the sunrises." He said as he spread my legs even further to reveal my no longer sore entrance. I jumped slightly when I felt his lips nip one of cheeks.

"You know that by using the ointment every part that was bruised completely is healed."

"Of course I know. You told me that already."

"Which means that you are practically a virgin again." He said then began to lick my entrance.

"Wh-Ah! Lex…what do you…mm-mean?"

"It means exactly what I said. And as a bonus the more you use it, the more your ass can handle a good, hard fuck."

"Lex!"

"Hmm?"

"Please…more." I begged reaching down with my hands and spreading my cheeks as wide as I could.

"How beautiful." I heard him say.

I didn't understand how something so lewd could make me moan the way I did. How it could make my breath hitch every time and bring me close to tears. It was a pleasure that I could barely handle, but I couldn't help to beg for more. My back arched when his tongue penetrated me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Bringing my hand to his smooth head I pushed him toward it so he could go deeper as I thrust against it, but he grasped my hand and held it tightly to the side as his other hand held down my hips. I groaned in frustration when he removed his tongue and began to kiss my thighs.

"Patience, Robin."

"No…I want you now."

"You already have me. I'm right here." He told me making his way up to my lips.

"Lex, please! I need you to fuck me." I begged him wrapping my legs around his waist and bringing him closer.

"No. Tonight I am not going to fuck you. Tonight I am going to make love to you, so I am going to please Every. Inch. Of. You." He told me as he kissed my lips.

Lex was true to his word. He moved so slowly and his touch was like a whisper to my skin, his fingers moved down to my entrance and he inserted two of his fingers. I panted at the feeling of being stretched, spreading my legs and bringing my knees up to my chest so that they could go in deeper. Everything he did to my body was exactly the same, but it was also different.

I felt loved.

We made love for hours, our bodied staying connected until I felt the rays of the sun hit me. I ended up lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and I smiled.

"Lex?" I said very quietly.

"Mmm…" He mumbled. I looked up and saw that he was sleeping, he looked so peaceful. As I was about to move off of him the hand on my waist tightened. _I guess I'm sleeping here. _I said to myself but before I fell asleep I kissed Lex on the lips.

"I love you, Lex Luthor." I said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all like this chapter.

The song Chasing Cars was by Snow Patrol.

Please Review.

Until next time!


	6. Going Out

**A/N: **Hello Everyone.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Young Justice

**Warnings: **Major Slash, Bashing, and OC

_Songs and thoughts_

Speaking

* * *

Chapter 6: Going Out

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my eyes and I turned around snuggling closer to Lex's chest, sighing in bliss when I felt his hands tightened around me. Breathing in his scent the memories of last night hit me and I smiled. Bringing my head up from his chest I looked at Lex's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful as if there was nothing he ever had to worry about and I couldn't help but bring my fingers up to his cheek moving them up to his head, then down to his straight nose, then finally to his lips as he continued to sleep.

Kissing him softly on the lips I reluctantly removed myself from his arms and made my way to the bathroom. When I finished washing my hands I turned around to them and dropped the hand towel at what I saw. In the full length mirror the first thing I noticed were my eyes, they were no longer dull and tired, but vibrant and sparkling with life, even my body looked different too, it was no longer carrying all this stress and pressure, it looked relaxed.

Once I was done staring at myself I made my way out of the bathroom quietly making my way out of the bedroom, putting on one of Lex's long-sleeved shirts along the way. Closing the door behind me I grabbed my phone from the floor and dialed Lina's number as I walked to the balcony.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri-_

"There better be a good fucking reason for calling me this early?" I heard Lina say grumpily.

"Good Morning to you too, bitch." I replied.

"Sorry. Not really much of a morning person."

"Really? I would have never guessed."

"Shut up or I'll hang up the phone."

I laughed. "Okay, okay. Sorry. But it's not that early."

"It's 7:30 in the morning." She whined.

"You need the sun to brighten up that pasty ass complexion of yours."

"Speak for yourself, I'm not the one looking like Casper the Friendly Ghost brother."

"Anyways I just called to know what happened yesterday."

"Don't remind me."

"Was it that bad?"

"That would be the understatement of the century."

"What happened?"

"Well I am officially on lockdown when they found out I knew where you were."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they were yelling at me, calling me a traitor, a horrible team member, one of them even said that I should be sent to prison where I rightfully belong."

"I can't believe they would say that."

"Honestly, I could care less of about what they think of me."

"I know you do. So what are you not allowed to do?"

"Well, to start, I'm not allowed to go on any missions-not like I wanted to go to any in the first place-I'm not allowed to go outside the mountain, do anything fun, or talk on the phone. Did I also mention that I have a curfew?"

"No fucking way!"

"Yeah, I have to be in my room by 9:30." She said annoyed.

"I am so sorry." I told her sarcastically. "But how the hell are you talking on the phone when they took yours away?"

"I always keep an extra phone on me if my other one got lost, stolen, or broke."

"Why?"

"Well if your job was like mine, you have to always have another phone on you."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Of course it does. But back to what happened yesterday, what did you tell Batman that got him so mad?" She asked concerned.

I sighed. "I told him how I felt. Well, more like tried because he didn't even try to listen and you heard what he said so I told him that I'm done with him."

"Good."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Robin?"

"Ye-yeah." I stuttered in surprise when I felt Lex's arms wrap around me and start to nibble on the spot on my neck that always sends shivers down my spine.

"Good Morning, baby." He said throatily in my ear.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Ah…yeah I'm here." I said trying not to moan as I felt Lex's hand move down my body as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Ok, I just thought I lost you for a second. Is everything alright?

"Mm-Hm…everything's fine." I barely managed to say.

Lex's hands were now under my shirt, teasing my right nipple with one hand as he grinded his cock against my ass, I tried to move away from him, but his tight grip on my hip wouldn't budge. I wanted to moan so badly but I didn't want Lina to find out what we were doing. My breath hitched as I felt his fingers travel down to my ass where he began to slowly tease my entrance.

"So…how are you and Lex doing?"

"We're…uh…doing well. He's still sleeping-Ah!" I yelped as Lex slowly pushed his fingers inside of me, gently moving them back and forth that I could no longer stand still and I tentatively started to push back to get them in deeper. When they would hit my prostate I had to bite my lip so that Lina wouldn't hear. As she continued speaking I rested my head on the balcony rail, but that only caused Lex's fingers to hit my prostate even better, making it that much harder for me to keep control.

"You want more, baby?" I heard him whisper in my ear before he removed his fingers for a short moment, only to return with a third finger making me gasp loudly.

"Robin, what was what? Are you sure you're okay? Because I could've sworn I just hea-"

"Oh Lex…right there." I moaned thrusting back, meeting his fingers at a fast pace.

"Are you fucking?!"

"Yes…yes…yes…" I cried in the phone in anticipation as I felt Lex grab my hip tightly as he slowly entered his cock inside me.

"I got you the first time."

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned as Lex did not wait for me to adjust to his length and began to set up a fast pace.

"Wow, you're so vocal."

"Harder!" I demanded not caring if Lina was hearing me or the people below on the street could see us, or even if the person below can too. I just cared about Lex's cock inside me.

"I'll take that, Robin." Lex said as he grabbed my phone. "Lina, Robin is going to have to call you later. He's a little busy at the moment."

"Can't you ju-"

"Bye Lina."

He hung up the phone and threw it behind him placing his other hand on my hip and began to thrust harder. Throwing my head back I groaned when I heard our skin slapping.

"Don't stop…don't stop…oh, Lex!"

"I don't plan to."

"Oh yes!"

"Look at that. It looks like we got an audience."

As I looked down from the balcony I could have sworn I saw a small crowd. I whined in embarrassment and I tried to get Lex to stop but all he did was grab my hair and pull me up by my shoulder till my back met his chest.

"Why should we stop? Are you embarrassed being seen as you're getting fucked?"

"Lex." I whimpered when he started to undo the buttons on the shirt showing everyone below my naked body once he was done. Even though I felt humiliated, there was a part of me that was getting off on being seen.

"Can you just picture how Bruce would react if he saw this on the news?" Lex growled in my ear.

I gasped at the thought and a few hard thrusts later I came screaming his name with him following quickly afterwards. We leaned on rail, catching our breath but as we finally calmed down, the realization of the crowd below I felt my face turn red and I quickly put my head down on the rail to cover my face.

"Can we go inside now?" I mumbled.

"Of course." Lex said pulling out. Robin, let's go."

"Can't. Move." I said.

Lex laughed. "Come here." He said coming up behind me and picking me up making his way back inside.

"I can't believe we did that. How many people where down there?" I asked blushing.

"I don't know, it depends on how loud you were." He said sitting down on the couch with me straddling him.

"Lex, what if someone videotaped us? I know we are really high up from the street but cameras these days are really good. What if we end up on the news? What if-"

"Baby, calm down. I doubt they got a good look at us. There's nothing to worry about."

"Okay. I just don't want to be found out."

"I know." He told me softly caressing my cheek.

* * *

After we took a shower I was left alone in the room since Lex had to go to another of his meetings. So I did the same thing I have done for the last couple of days eating, sleeping, and watching T.V. since I didn't want to risk being seen from anyone downstairs. However I soon got bored and decided to call Lina.

"Finally! I've called you for hours."

"Sorry. I was kind of held up." I said blushing.

"Yeah, I was there."

"I know and I'm really sorry. I didn't know that Lex was going to do that when we were outside."

"You guys were outside? I didn't know you were that kinky." She said amusingly.

"Please, just stop. You have no idea how embarrassed I am."

She laughed. "Lex must be driving you crazy."

I chuckled. "Yeah, but I can't get enough of it."

"He's unleashed your sex drive."

"I know. It's like we can never seem to stop."

"It'll calm down."

"Who says I want to?"

She laughed. "So was there a reason for calling me besides your sex life?"

"Oh, yeah. I was wondering if you can come over and maybe we can hang out."

"Did you forget that I'm on lock down?"

I smirked knowingly. "At what time are you going to get here?"

"Hm…I don't know. Maybe in an hour. I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When I got off the phone I went to the bedroom and tried to find what to wear but since the clothes I brought with me were dirty, I had no choice but to wear a pair of Lex's boxers and a T-shirt. Then I went back to watch T.V. and waited for Lina to come. By the time it was 6:00 I was beginning to lose hope that Lina was going to come when I finally heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door and was happy to see Lina on the other side. But before I could open the door I sprinted to the bedroom where I remembered leaving my sunglasses, I quickly put them on and then opened the door.

"I almost thought you weren't going to make it."

"And leave you here all bored and alone? I don't think so. I just stopped at a couple of places to get some stuff." She said as she walked in.

Lina wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and black sneakers. She was holding two bags filled with what I believe was clothes and other cosmetic supplies.

"So the reason you took so long was because you decided to go on a fucking shopping spree." I asked irritated.

"I went shopping for you dumbass because I knew that you didn't have any clothes."

"Oh." I said guiltily.

"Anyways what have you been doing all day?"

"Not much."

"Well that's why I bought all of this. Because we are going out tonight." She said throwing the bags on the table making some of the things spill out and I saw leather lots of it, pants with holes in them, and other kinds of questionable clothing. I picked up one of the shirts and then realized that half of the shirt was missing.

"Um, Lina, I'm not saying that I don't like them but… why did you buy these?" I asked confused.

"First of all that shirt is mine and second I bought these for the club we're going to."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you over the phone?" She asked as she kept taking out clothes and setting them up on the table.

"No. You didn't."

"Really? I could've sworn I did."

"Lina!" I whined.

"What?" She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I can't go out."

She stopped and abruptly turned around. "Why the fuck the not?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm kind of hiding from the JL."

"Listen the last place any them would think of finding you is in a night club. So unless you're dying or already made plans, we are still going out."

"But Lex-"

"Could come too. You could fuck Lex later. It's not like you haven't been doing it since you've got here."

I blushed. "It's not that."

"Robin, there's nothing to be ashamed about loving a cock up your ass." She said with a smirk.

"Now are you going to willingly go and try these clothes on or am I going to have to use force?"

I sighed. "Fine." I said snatching the clothes from her.

Lina spent I don't know how long helping me try out some of the clothes, but as it kept getting darker and darker I began to get annoyed. I tried on five pairs of black plants, eight shirts, and six pairs of shorts, shoes, and even underwear, each new outfit getting sluttier and sluttier. In the end I wore a tight red shirt that showed my midriff, a pair of skin-tight shorts that were so short that I couldn't even wear underwear, and slim plain black combat boots. I looked like a prostitute.

"Lina, there is no way I'm wearing this."

"Yes, you are. Though, you do plan on taking off those glasses, right?"

"You know I can't, remember?"

"Then it's a good thing I bought some contacts on the way. I have them in green, hazel, brown, and if you want to go wilder I have cat eyes in red, blue, yellow, and purple."

"I think I'll go for the blue cat eyes." I said.

"Excellent, now go put them on."

I went to the bathroom and carefully put on the contacts. Once I made sure that I put them on right I walked back out and saw Lina in only a black bra and underwear.

"You do know that you could have changed somewhere else."

"Yeah…didn't want to. Can you pass me the green dress please? Thanks."

"So do you have something else I could wear?"

"Nope. But what's the problem? You look hot, especially with those contacts."

"I look like a slut."

"So? We are going to a nightclub." She said as she began to undress and try on another dress.

"I know that." I said.

"I don't think Lex would like this."

"Lex won't be able to take his eyes or hands off you once he sees you in that."

"You really think so?"

"Yes baby, you look amazing." I jumped as I heard Lex's voice.

"Lex! Hi, I didn't hear you come in." I said blushing.

"That's alright. However, is there a reason why you are dressed like this?" He asked as he traced my body with his hands making me shiver.

"Hello Lex, it's great to finally meet you." Lina said as she took off another dress.

"Hello. You must be the infamous Lina."

She laughed. "You could say that."

"I am going to assume that you are the reason Robin looks like this."

"Yep. I invited Robin and you to go out with me tonight."

"Really? I wasn't aware that we had any plans." He said looking at Robin.

"I just found out when Lina arrived. I forgot to call you." I said apologetically.

"It's fine. So where are we going Lina?"

"To this new place called Lust."

"Are you serious? I heard that it's impossible to get in." I said surprised.

"It is. However, I've done some business there in the past so I made a call and reserved a table."

"What kind of business?" Lex asked her.

"You know? Hits, information, money. Things like that."

"You're an assassin?" Lex asked surprised.

"More like was. But let's not focus on the past, what do you think about this?" She asked showing us her white lace mini dress, with black stilettos.

"You look amazing, Lina." I told her.

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet."

"What do you mean you're not done?" Lex asked.

"What you think I'm going to go looking like this?"

"What are you missing?"

"I just need to figure out how Geneviève would look on this." She said.

"Who's Geneviève?" Lex asked.

"I am." She said as she changed into a curvy, blue-eyed, red-head. If I thought Lina was beautiful, Geneviève was gorgeous.

"Wow, Lina…you look…Wow." I said unable to come up with words.

"I did not expect that." Lex said surprised.

"I know, I know. I'm amazing. But call me Geneviève, okay?" She said happily.

"Anyways Lex I know you're very good-looking and all, but there is no way in hell you are wearing that, right?"

"Of course not. I'll be right back." He said snapping out of his amazement and walking to the bedroom to change.

"Thanks." I told her.

"For what?"

"For being here, knowing you could get into serious trouble with everyone if they find you."

"You're welcome, and trust me I would rather be here than at the mountain."

"Which reminds me, how exactly did you escape?" I asked curiously.

"It was easy. I just shifted into KF and left through the Zeta-Beam."

"Wasn't KF there?"

"Yes, but KF and the others were in the gym so it gave me enough time to leave before they noticed."

"Which means they are out looking for you."

"And they won't because they will never find me unless I want them too."

"You're insane."

She laughed. "Maybe I am. Soooo, how long has it been since you and Lex haven't had sex?"

I couldn't help but pout. "Too long. Last time we did it was this morning."

"Seriously? How is your ass not hurting?"

"Well, you see, Lex had to call his company so they could deliver this ointment that his company created that accelerates healing since we were doing it so much instead of stopping like normal people.

"Ah, yes. That was a great day." I heard Lex say behind me.

"Don't. Say. Another. Word." I said slowly.

When I turned around I nearly came at the sight of Lex. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows and the first three buttons undone showing off a bit of his chest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He looked so hot that it took all the control I had to not jump him.

"What happened, Lex?"

I snapped out of stripping Lex with my eyes when I heard Lina.

"Lex. I mean it." I told him seriously.

"Why? As I recall you have told her about us the day after we slept together."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"…"

"Exactly.

"I hate you." I told him pouting.

"Sure you do, baby." He said smirking before kissing me on the lips.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Lina asked impatiently.

"I was making a call to a potential business partner to cancel our meeting and then Robin decided to give me oral, which I of course did not mind, but that wasn't enough for him and so he decided to ride me right after we fucked not even 10 minutes ago."

"Wow. Robin. Wow." Lina said amused.

"Shut up."

"It gets better. Robin, ended up grabbing the phone and spoke to the man as he rode me. It was very enjoyable to watch."

They both laughed.

"Okay, okay. Enough. Shouldn't we be heading out now?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

We left the building from the back so we wouldn't draw unwanted attention to ourselves and then once we reached the parking lot we got in the car and quickly drove off into the city.

* * *

When we entered the nightclub I thought I entered a different world the dance floor was packed with so many people it looked like they were glued to each other. And it was only Monday! Everyone in the club were dressed in outrageous, colorful, and even more revealing clothing than mine, some of them only wearing a pair of underwear. The more we walked in the more people I saw, there were cage dancers, pole dancers, people on the second floor dancing, people on beds, there was even a small pool in one of the corners. Overall, the club was beautiful and I quickly fell in love with it.

"Let's go upstairs to our table." Lina said in my ear.

"Okay." I said grabbing Lex's hand so we wouldn't separate.

As we walked to the stairs there was a man standing with a clipboard blocking the stairs. He wore black leather pants, a studded collar, and black dress shoes. He had platinum blond hair, smoky grey eyes, and pink kissable lips.

"Ivan, how are you?"

"Geneviève? Is that you?" Ivan asked surprised.

"The one and only." Geneviève said with a smile.

"It's been weeks since I last saw you. Where have you been?"

"If I told you it will take weeks to tell you everything."

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ivan asked concerned.

"I'm alright now, I just got into some trouble."

"Well I'm glad you're okay. How many?" Ivan asked checking the clipboard he was holding.

"Three."

"Alright. You know where your table is, hope you have a great time tonight."

"You know I will. I'll save you a dance, Ivan." She said flirtatiously.

We walked up the stairs and the VIP section was completely different and while there were still some people dancing, the mood was different, more sensual. The tables were surrounded by couches that were so big that they kind of looked like beds and it even had curtains for privacy and each table had a stripper pole. As we walked to our table I saw couples and groups fucking each other, people dancing naked, taking drugs, and stripping that I felt myself blushing. When we finally reached our table I sat very close to Lex trying to hide my body from the lustful eyes of strangers.

"I get why this place is called Lust." I told Lina.

"Yeah. It's great isn't it?"

"It is, but…"

She sighed. "Robin I know this isn't your scene and all, but give it a chance. You might actually have fun."

"How can I have fun knowing that illegal things are happening here?"

"It's easy, just ignore them. Focus on having fun tonight. Don't worry about what everyone else is doing, okay?"

"But-"

"Seriously Robin? Live a little."

"I've had sex with not only an older man but also Superman-the man I've known since I became Batman's sidekick-greatest enemy for the last couple of days, have hidden in his hotel room, and I've been going against everything I've been taught to be with him. Isn't that crazy enough?" I said sarcastically.

However, before Geneviève could respond, a young man dressed in only a thong came to our table. He was very beautiful. This boy had amazing hazel eyes with long eyelashes that would touch his cheeks every time he blinked, his face did not have one blemish or scar, he had soft plump lips, and a muscular body that I've always dreamed to have. He looked like he was sculpted by an artist.

"Hello, my name is Eric. What would you all like to drink?" He asked with a soft, angelic voice.

"I'll like three tequila shots for my friends and me."

"Do you want salt and lime to go with it or do you just want the drink?"

"Definitely with the salt and lime." Geneviève said excitedly.

"Alright, and you Sir? What would you like to have?" Eric said seductively moving closer to Lex than I liked.

"I'm fine for now."

"Are you sure I can't get anything you like?" Eric asked resting his hand on Lex's shoulder.

_Get the fuck away from him slut. He's mine! _I felt like shouting.

"And you?" He asked me impolitely.

"I don't want anything." I said.

"So it's three shots with salt and lime. Okay, I'll be right back." He told us swinging his hips as he went to get our drinks.

I glanced at Eric's retreating back and couldn't help but feel envious towards him, he was so confident and beautiful while I was this boy who was still going through puberty, and had scars all over his body. _What does Lex really see in me? Why can't I be more confident like Eric? Would Lex ever leave me for someone like him?_

"Rob…in…Robin…Robin!"

"Huh? What is it?" I asked breaking away from my dark thoughts.

"We've called you for a while. Are you okay?" Lex asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you are not feeling well, we could leave."

"No, no. I'm fine. I promise." I said trying not to sound upset

"Geneviève, do you mind if I spoke to Robin for a second?" Lex said.

"Sure." She said getting up and walking away from us.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you this quiet before." Lex asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Do I really look good in this? Because I can't help but think that it's too much, you know?"

"Where did this come from? You look amazing." He said then his eyes widened in realization and he pulled me on top of his lap until I was straddling him.

"What ever thought you had I want you to push them away."

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were. I have no interest in that boy and while he may be attractive, I do not want him."

"That's my point! What if you get of sick me and find someone else?"

"You think I will leave you for someone like Eric?" Lex asked in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't you? He's gorgeous and unlike me, you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught by any JL members." I told him somberly.

"Listen to me. I'm with you because I want to be and I'm not afraid of anyone especially Batman. No one is going to keep you away from me. Remember what I told you a few nights ago?"

I blushed. "Yes."

"What did I say?"

"You said that you'll never let me go."

"Exactly. You mean more to me than anyone else and that's not going to change anytime soon."

I sighed in relief and I kissed Lex softly on the lips. However, our kiss quickly turned more passionate and lustful that it took a cough to get us to separate. When I turned around I saw Eric looking at me enviously and I couldn't resist at smiling at him smugly.

"Thanks for our drinks…um, what was your name again?" I asked innocently.

"It's Eric." He said trying not to show his displeasure but failing.

"Thank you Eric!" I shouted happily as he walked away.

Lex laughed and kissed me on the lips. "You are horrible."

"Hey! He has no right to look at what's mine."

He smirked. "Since when have I been yours?"

I smiled at him lovingly. "You've always been mine."

"And you as well." He told me with love in his eyes.

"Lex I-"Not_ yet Robin. Wait until the perfect moments comes up._

"What is it?"

I shook my head pushing those thoughts out of my head and looked around the club noticing that Geneviève was missing.

"Where's Li-I mean Geneviève?"

"I asked her to leave for a bit so I could talk to you alone."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go find her?"

"It's fine. We'll wait until she comes back."

"What are we going to do until then?" Lex asked.

Turning around on his lap I reached for one of the shots and gave it to him. "You could do a body shot on me if you like." I said flirtingly.

"Lie back." He said with a grin.

Getting off his lap I pushed the other drinks aside and laid on the table. Lex stood up and moved closer in between my legs and began to tease my stomach with his fingers. I moaned softly as his fingers moved to the edge of my shorts dipping the tips in teasingly then moving them back up to my navel. He circled his finger around it, causing goose bumps to travel all over my body. I looked up at Lex and I saw him reach for the salt on the table and grab a slice of the lime as well.

"Open your mouth." He commanded.

I opened my mouth slightly and I felt the rim of the lime on my lips.

"I need you to hold it for me for a bit, okay?"

I nodded and then Lex began to kiss his way down my body, stopping when he reached my navel and licked it and then gently sprinkled some salt on it. I saw him grab the shot and then drank it quickly licking the salt from my stomach and then biting the lime in my mouth as he kissed me. The sour drops of the lime hit my tongue as he sucked the juices from it making me groan softly.

"That was nice. Would you like to do another one?" Lex asked me.

"S-Sure." I said breathlessly.

Lex reached out to grab another shot and lime, but this time he gave me it to me.

"Really? You're actually going to let me drink?" I asked surprised.

"I don't see why not. I doubt the employees would care if they see me giving an underage kid an alcoholic drink."

"Alright. So how do you do this?" I asked holding the shot.

"You lick my neck so that when you sprinkle some salt it stays there, then I hold the piece of lime in my mouth, and then you down the shot, lick the salt from my neck, and then finally get the lime from my mouth with your mouth. Got it?" Lex explained to me.

I nodded my head and still sitting on the table I pulled Lex by his shirt collar, pulling it down I leaned down and kissed, licked, and nibbled on his neck. Once I was sure his neck is good and wet I reached for the salt on the table and sprinkled salt on it. I looked at Lex for a moment before downing the shot, the alcohol burned a liquid trail down my throat that it made my eyes water slightly, so I quickly leaned down to lick off the salt from his neck and I kissed my way up from his neck to his mouth where the piece of lime was. When I kissed Lex with the lime still in his mouth I moaned at the mixture of flavors, I felt good and warm as we kissed each other, the tequila traveling through my body washing away all the stress and worries from my mind.

Our kisses became more heated and frenzied as we tried to get the taste of each other in our mouths. I felt Lex grab my hips and pull me down to his lap so I was straddling him and I didn't hesitate to start grinding my erection on his clothed one. I moaned in his mouth as he kneaded my ass with his hands making me grind into him harder. I moved my hands down his chest and began to unbutton his shirt loving the warmth of his bare skin against my hands. The tight feeling in my chest that I tried to ignore quickly got worse and I pulled away from his lips to catch my breath.

"Would you like to do another one?" Lex asked me touching my exposed stomach with his fingertips.

I moaned softy. "Sure."

However as I was reaching for the shot I felt someone slap my hand away, I turned around and saw Geneviève standing behind us finishing the shot.

"Thanks for saving this for me." She said sarcastically.

I blushed. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Why? Did I miss something?" She said with an amused smirk.

"Nope! We were just talking?"

"What kind of talk caused Lex shirt to come undone?"

"Um…I…Uh." I stuttered trying to come up with words.

"Geneviève stop teasing Robin, he was just beginning to relax."

She laughed. "Alright, alright. My bad." She said unapologetically.

"So L-Geneviève, where did you go?" I asked curiously.

"I was just meeting up with some people I know." She responded vaguely.

I looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of people?

"None you need to worry about."

"Lina." I said seriously.

Her eyes widened as she looked around quickly then she turned back to us with a frown. "Don't call me that here okay? I mean it. No one here knows what I can do and I want to keep it that way."

"Sorry." I said sincerely.

"It's fine. Seriously though, while this place is amazing and lots of fun, it can also be very dangerous so always stay by Lex's side no matter where you are going."

"I don't understand. Why do I have to stay by Lex at all times? Not like I was planning on dancing on my own in the first place." I said quickly after seeing Lex's face.

She sighed. "Sometimes I forget how new you are to the gay community."

"Hey!"

"It's true. C'mon do you even know what a Sub is?" she asked.

"It's a sandwich?" I said quietly.

"Oh my God. Ugh…a Sub which is the short way of saying Submissive is the bottom in the relationship."

"I see and what is Lex?"

"He's the Dominant."

"Why is he the Dominant?" I said curiously.

"Are you really asking me that? Can you see yourself fucking Lex?" She said.

The image of me fucking Lex flashed into my mind and just imagining it didn't seem right and the more I pictured Lex the way I would be, I felt grossed out.

"Eww! No!" I shouted.

Geneviève smirked smugly. "Exactly, to keep it short and simple, you are a Sub. A very hot Sub and Dom's like Sub's. If you move away from your Dom-which is Lex-other Dom's will do anything to get you."

"You're not serious, are you?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am. So just be careful and always keep close to Lex, got it?" She asked.

"Got it."

"Excellent. Now let's party." She said excitedly getting up from the table and walking away.

I took a deep breath as I got off Lex's lap. "Would you like to dance?" I asked him nervously.

"I'll love to." He said grabbing me around the waist and leading me to the dance floor.

* * *

When we stepped into the dance floor I felt the heat of the other dancers as Lex and I slowly made our way through the crowd. There were so many people on the dance floor that it took us a while to find a good spot and as we walked I finally understood what Geneviève meant. I noticed big, hairy men around the same age as Lex staring at me and other boys who kind of looked like me with lust-filled eyes making me shiver in disgust.

"What is it?" I heard Lex say in my ear.

I turned around to face Lex and wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. "Nothing. Let's just dance."

I felt Lex's hands move down to my waist and putting one of his legs between mine. We grinded against each other slowly as I heard the smooth beat of 'On Top' by Trey Songz, the song washing over us making me forget about the other men staring me and just simply focusing on the amazing feeling of grinding on Lex. Getting aroused by the song I began to kiss and nibble on Lex's neck, grind deeper and harder on him till I started to moan softly.

"Are you hard Robin?" I heard Lex say in my ear as he moved one of his hands down to my ass kneading it gently.

"Mm…yeah." I moaned kissing my way up to his lips.

Once our lips met we began to kiss deeply and passionately, I welcomed his tongue easily and let him take full control if it. I slowly brought one of my hands down Lex's chest to his hip pulling him closer to me and I whimpered as his clothed erection grinded against mine. Sadly the urge to breath became unbearable and I moved my head away from his catching my breath though Lex did not stop and continued to kiss down my neck.

"You…feel…so…good." I panted in his ear.

"I'm not done yet." He said deeply putting his other hand on my ass lifting me up making me wrap my legs around his waist. I gasped as I felt my back connect with a pillar that I hadn't noticed before and looking down at Lex I could somewhat see the lust in his eyes.

"Do you like looking down at me?" He said as he grinded slowly against my erection. "Is the idea of being on top turn you on? Being in control of _everything_?"

I moaned as his words brought me closer to orgasm, my legs tightened around his waist every time our erections touched, I wanted to touch his cock now. I wanted to feel the heat of its flesh, the firmness of it, and the pre-cum slide between my fingers. I would have given up everything to be able to see his large cock at this moment and as the song kept playing I grinded harder against him and little faster breaking away from the rhythm of the music so I could cum.

"Someone looks a little impatient." Lex said squeezing my ass harshly when he felt me speed up.

"Ah…fuck. I need to cum." I moaned loudly not caring if some of the dancers near us heard me.

Lex pulled my head down slightly kissing me roughly then moved his hand down to my nipple. I cried out as he rubbed, twisted, and pulled on my right nipple. Pretty soon we began to go faster and faster no longer caring about moving with the music and just focusing on getting off. We were going so fast and hard that it probably looked like we were actually having sex on the dance floor, like I cared.

"Lex! So close, so close." I moaned.

"Not here." I heard him growl out.

I didn't have time to respond before he carried me through the swarm of bodies to a bathroom. Lex opened the door and set me down on my feet and looked around. Unfortunately, there were some people in the stalls but I wanted-no _needed_ to cum so bad that I grabbed Lex by his hand and dragged him into the handicapped stall. I sat down on the toilet seat happy to see that it was very clean and quickly undid his pants, taking out the thing I've craved all day.

Not hesitating for second longer I pushed my tongue on the underside of his shaft, wiggling my tongue under the head before moving all the way down to his balls. Using my lips I nipped them teasingly loving the small grunts Lex was making as I did. Then I licked up his entire length, circling my tongue around his head before taking it in my mouth and sucked. I moaned hard at the taste of pre-cum and I opened my mouth wider and began to slide my lips down his thick length. I felt the blunt tip press against the back of my mouth and ignoring the urge to gag I took a deep breath through my nose and let Lex's cock slide inside my throat. When I swallowed around it, I whimpered slightly as Lex grabbed my hair and began to thrust slowly.

"You feel so good Robin." Lex groaned out.

And without warning Lex began to thrust harder and faster into my mouth and I whined in protest at the movement. So I grabbed his hips tightly and pushed him away from my mouth, I took a deep breath as I tried to gain back some of my breathing.

"A warning would have been nice Lex." I told him upset, yet I still was stroking his cock as I took a small break.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Lex asked concerned caressing my hair softly.

"Yes. Just warn me next time okay?"

"Promise. Now would you?" Lex asked and I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head at how impatient he was acting.

"Hm and you call me impatient." I said before taking a deep breath and started to lick around the tip again before descending upon it with a hard moan. Lex listened to my request and no longer thrust into my mouth but he kept his hands on my black hair as I bobbed back and forth. I moved one of my hands down to play with his balls rolling them on the palm of my hand as I moaned around his cock trying to make Lex cum. I took his cock out of my mouth and gently blew on the head and swirled my tongue around it before I went back down on his wet length. I ignored the pain in my jaw as I bobbed my head till the tip touched the back of my throat and squeezed his balls gently, I moaned and groaned around his length sending vibrations to his body and I felt Lex tightened his hold on my hair, encouraging me to move faster. I smiled and sucked harder. And the feel of Lex's balls in my hand tightened somewhat was a blessings because I knew that Lex was close. So I finally pushed my tongue against the slit in quick but deliberate strokes and Lex finally, _finally _came in mouth. The first stream of the hot liquid hit the back of my throat and I pulled back a bit so that the rest could land on my tongue, I moaned at the taste and sucked a little harder to get all of it. Once he was done I took him out of my mouth and licked him clean before tucking him back in.

I sighed and leaned back against the toilet seat closing my eyes for second.

"Robin."

"Hmm?" I said opening my eyes and seeing Lex staring deeply at me.

"It's your turn." He told me seductively grabbing my hand so I could stand and then lifting me up by my thighs and placing me on the edge of the sink. Kissing me deeply Lex brought his hands down to my shirt and teased my nipples through it making me gasp and groan at the sensations then he went lower and quickly took off my shorts smiling when he noticed that I wasn't wearing any underwear. I leaned my head and back against the mirror and spread my legs wide in need.

"Lex…please." I begged thrusting up a little.

Smirking he leaned down and kissed my left inner thigh, biting and sucking where I know there would be marks, he did the same with the right thigh completely avoiding my erection. I groaned in frustration as he continued to kiss my thighs so I brought my hand down to my erection but my hand was slapped away by Lex.

"That is mine." He told me and I gasped as his large hand began to stroke me slowly.

"Please. I need more." I cried out.

Lex bent down and wrapped his hot mouth around my erection and I cried out loudly bucking my hips to try to get more of my length inside of his mouth. Lex swirled his tongue around my head and pushed his tongue against the slit, but he did not just focus on my cock, his hands groped my ass and teased my opening. I spread my legs wider moaning and groaning, thrusting my hips up into his mouth, clenching my hands into Lex's dress shirt as I was slowly coming apart from the sensations. The tight heat coiling in my stomach was rising and when Lex thrust two of his fingers inside me I screamed his name so loud that everyone in and outside of the bathroom can hear me. After I came Lex brought his lips to mine and I mewled when I tasted my cum.

We kissed languidly for a while as we calmed our racing hearts and though I wanted to do more I knew I would much rather do it in our bed at the hotel.

"Who knew that bathroom sex could be so hot." I told with a smile.

"There are other places that our just as hot." He told caressing my thighs.

I felt my cock twitch at thought. "Really? What kind of places?"

"We could do it in the car, the elevator, my office desk, and the movies if you like the idea of being caught." He said leaning closer to me and moved his hand between my thighs.

I gulped and as much as I wanted to continue I knew we had to get out of the bathroom and find Lina. "C-can you pass me my shorts?" I asked.

"Of course."

Grabbing my shorts I put them on and once we looked somewhat presentable, we left the stall and I came face to face with two young men wearing only skin-tight shorts and glitter all over their bare chest and with big bright smiles on their faces. One of them had dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes that popped out with the make-up he had on, his shorts were gold and he had swirls of red and yellow paint on his chest. The other boy was probably an inch or two shorter than the other and had brown hair that reached up to his neck in, he had dark brown eyes that also popped out with make-up, his shorts were silver and he also had swirls of blue and silver paint on his chest. They were beautiful and while they looked different there were some things that were similar like their nimble bodies, pouty lips, and their straight, pearly white teeth.

"H-hello." I said blushing madly.

The two boys didn't say anything and continued to smile at me with a knowing looking in their eyes.

"How long have you been in here?" I said

"Long enough." The boy with the silver shorts said.

"Oh no." I said embarrassed

They giggled at me and I instinctively turned around and hid my face in Lex's chest and in my mind I realized that I've done that a lot.

"There's no need to be shy sweetie. This isn't the first time I've walked in and heard people having sex."

"Yeah but I never heard anything so hot in my life, hotter than any porn I've ever seen."

I groaned in despair and just wanted a hole to open up underneath me and make me disappear.

"Lex, can we go now? Please?" I begged.

"Why? When we are having such an amusing conversation." He told me amusingly.

"Lex!"

He sighed. "Alright, alright. It was nice talking to you but we must get going now." He said dragging me to the bathroom door.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life." I moaned.

He laughed. "Poor baby."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do." Lex said and led me to the bar.

Sitting down on the bar stool Lex pulled me to his lap and held me close.

"You really are taking what Geneviève said seriously?" I told him.

"Of course I would. I'm not letting anyone even try to take you away from me." He told me seriously tightening his hold on my hip.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek snuggling closer to his chest and all Lex did was smile before turning toward the bartender and asking for two shots.

"Another one?"

"You already drank one."

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to get drunk."

"You went get drunk. I'll make sure of it." He told me as he handed me the glass.

"Okay." I said before downing the shot.

* * *

The fast pumping music was pulsing through my body as I gyrated against Lex's body, his hands were on my hips pushing me back against his groin. I was hot and I felt sweat traveling down my body making the clothes stick to my back. Bringing my arm back I reached for Lex's neck pulled him down and began to kiss him sloppily. I groaned into the kiss grinding harder into him as Lex moved his down squeezing my half-hard cock.

"You really are insatiable, Lex." I laughed pushing back into him.

"I'm not the only one, Robin." He whispered in my ear.

I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up at the ceiling filled with endless rays of red, green, blue, and other colors. I felt like I was in a kaleidoscope as the colors mixed and turned into different shapes as they moved all over the dance floor. All my senses went haywire, my skin tingled as Lex touched me, my eyes saw endless colors, Lex's musky scent and cologne was making me hazy, the music was so loud that I couldn't even hear my heartbeat, and the taste of bitter alcohol on his tongue was slowly driving me insane.

"Do you want to stop?" I vaguely heard Lex say in my ear.

"No….never." I panted.

"Why? Is it because you get off at fucking yourself on me?" He told me grabbing my hip tightly.

I gasped at his words and tried to face him but Lex grasped my shoulder and pushed me down until I was bent down from the waist.

"I think I prefer you like this Robin with your ass in the air." I barely heard him say as he pounded my clothed covered ass slowly. I met his thrust the best I could in my position and I groaned in discomfort as my cock strained against my tight shorts, so I grabbed the hand that was still on my hip and pulled it toward my erection urging him to rub it. Arching my back as he began to rub my erection through my shorts and I knew that I was going to cum again, but I didn't want be finished off by his hand.

"Mm…Lex!" I groaned.

"What is it?"

"Faster!" I yelled out pushing my ass even harder against him.

Lex took his hand away from my hard on for a moment only to undo the button so he could slip his hand in there more easily. He circled his hand around my length, doing fast hard strokes that made me jolt in pleasure going with the fast beat of the music and while the songs changed their beats stayed the same with their hard, false, pulsing beat. We still danced-if you can even call it that-and focused on our own pleasure.

"Don't stop!" I panted feeling my orgasm getting closer.

Grabbing my hair harshly he pulled me back up to his chest. "You look like such a slut Robin. Wanting to get fucked right here on the dance floor"

"Mm…Yeah. Your slut." I moaned in his ear thrusting into his hand.

"Yes. _Mine._" He growled in my ear tugging on my cock hard one last time and making me cum on his hand.

I slumped to his chest tiredly catching my breath after another amazing orgasm that Lex gave me. I felt him pull his hand out of my shorts and then put his wet fingers over my mouth and I opened my mouth to suck on his fingers and moaning at the taste I licked between the fingers and nibbled at the tips making sure I got every single drop. After I was done Lex removed his fingers from my mouth then reached down to my shorts tucking me back in. Though the loud the music did not slow down, my heartbeat did and I was also coming down from the high I have been for the last couple of hours. Now all I wanted to do was go back to the hotel and fall asleep.

"Lex." I mumbled feeling my eyes droop tiredly.

"Hey, this no place to sleep." He said jokingly though he still wrapped his arms around, lifting me up from the floor.

"Then take me back to the hotel." I yawned wrapping my legs around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm."

"Okay. But let's go find Geneviève first."

I didn't even bother responding and finally let sleep take me.

* * *

"Wha…" I murmured.

"Shh. Go back to sleep." I heard Lex say quietly as he slowly took off my clothing.

"No…sex." I muttered squirming away from him.

I heard him laugh softly. "No sex, baby."

I sighed. "Good." Relaxing back on the bed.

Then I heard the covers lift and felt the warm body of Lex coming from behind and gathering me in arms. Turning around I cuddled into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Good night Robin."

"Night."

* * *

Until next time!

Love you guys!


	7. Breaking News

**Warnings: **Slash, Drama, OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice

_Songs and thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 7: Breaking News

"Robin, wake up." I heard Lina say urgently as she shook me awake.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled throwing a pillow at her.

"I'm serious wake up. You too Lex." She said pulling off the covers from our bodies.

"What the hell, Lina!" I shouted covering my private parts.

"What is the problem?" Lex said tiredly still laying down on the bed.

"You guys have to see this." She said seriously.

"On Good Morning Gotham do we have story to tell you. It seems Metropolis very own Lex Luthor is gay! Yes, you heard right. Lex Luthor is a homosexual. Yesterday morning Lex was seen outside on his balcony with a black-haired young male having sex. We don't know who the male is, but we've got information from inside the Hotel from other guest saying that this boy has stayed with Mr. Luthor for the last couple of days. Is Mr. Luthor in love? Who is this mysterious boy? You'll find out more after the break."

I stared at the T.V unwilling to believe what I was hearing. Everything with Lex was over, it was only a matter of time before Batman and the others came barging in the room to take me away from him.

"Turn it off." I whispered. "I said turn it off!" I shouted getting up from the couch and moving away from the T.V.

"Robin?" Lina say softly.

"No, no, no, no. this can't be happening, it can't." I stuttered feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Robin look at me." I heard Lex say softly coming from behind me.

"You promised!" I snapped at him. "You said we wouldn't be seen. You said nothing would happen. You promised!" I yelled finally letting my tears fall.

"Calm down, baby. Let's talk about it first." He told me calmly reaching for me.

I struggled and punched his chest when he pulled me to his chest, not wanting him to touch me. I was so mad and hurt, but at myself for believing that we would never be found out.

"It's n-not fair!"

"I know, I know baby." He comforted me refusing to let me go as I continued to struggle but in the end I slumped against his chest sobbing.

"Everything will be okay."

"H-how? What can you do to fix this? "I stuttered.

"You know me, I'll figure something out. I told you, I'm never letting you go, baby." He told me softly tightening his arms.

Held in his arms I continued to cry in fear and I knew in the pit of my stomach that I wouldn't be seeing Lex for a while.

"Robin? Lex?" Lina said gently.

"W-what is it?" I sniveled.

"We have to go."

"Now?"

"Yeah, before they show up."

"But what if they haven't seen it yet? Maybe I don't have to go now."

"I know that you want to stay, but we can't risk it."

"I don't-"

"Listen to me. If they find you here with Lex they could send him to jail for kidnapping and statutory rape. You don't want that do you?"

"But the age of consent in Gotham is 16."

"That only works if the parent gives permission and if the person is four years older than you."

I whimpered sadly and held on to Lex's hand tightly.

"Go get dressed we have to leave soon."

Lex and I walked back into the bedroom quietly and when I heard the click of the door shut Lex turned me around and pushed me up against the door kissing me with a fierceness that I've never felt before. Gasping at the kiss I pulled him closer by his neck digging in my nails as if I could keep him there forever. Our hands frantically moved over each other's body, our teeth clacked against each other as we kissed, and our bodies grinded against one another urgently.

"Lex, Lex, Lex." I cried out in pleasure as he kissed and touched all over my face and body. Lex was moving so fast that I felt my head spin, he ripped the boxers I had and then lifted me up by my thighs holding them so hard that I was sure bruises would form and I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles to keep him there.

"You're mine. You understand that? I don't care what anyone says or do, Robin. You mean everything to me."

I looked deeply into his green eyes and saw the sadness mixed with lust and desperation and I began to cry again. He kissed me softly which only made me cry even harder, I could taste my salty tears as they slipped into our open mouths mixing with our saliva. I heard him push down his boxers and quickly felt the head of his cock near my entrance.

"Ah! Lex!" I shouted in pain as I felt his cock enter me.

I arched my back at the burning pain he caused, but I didn't care because I needed to feel him on me, inside me, everywhere I can whether it hurt or not. He set a hard, fast pace and I had feeling that I probably had a tear inside but as Lex continued to pound into my prostate the jolts of pleasure outweighed the pain.

"Ow! Fuck!" I cried out bucking against him wanting more.

"You are so tight, Robin." He growled out squeezing my thighs harder.

"Ah! Yes, harder!" I screamed loudly arching my back.

Lex kept on going fucking me harder and deeper making our skin slap against each other and making my back slam against the door. I looked at him for a moment and knowing that this would be our last time together like this just made feel worse.

"Why are you crying?" He asked slowing down his pace.

"I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are. What is it, baby?"

"I d-don't want to g-go." I whimpered.

"Oh baby, I don't want you to go either."

"Then why can't I stay?"

"Would you rather have them come here and take you away?"

"N-no."

"Then let's just focus on now."

I sniffed. "Okay."

He started to thrust into me again, gaining back the speed we had before. I was gasping and moaning begging for more, meeting his thrusts as best I could.

"M-ah! Mark me. " I told him against his lips.

"Wha-"

"Please! Give me something that would take a while to fade." I groaned.

"Where?"

"Where they can see."

He smiled. "Of course."

Leaning down to my neck I l felt Lex first lick at a spot then he nibbled at it for a short moment before he opened his mouth widely and sank his teeth harshly sucking at the skin between his lips hard. I whined at the pain, but I still leaned into it wanting more. Lex stayed like that for a while then removed his lips from that spot and moved to the other side, doing the same thing. Once he was done making the marks, Lex licked a trail back to my lips sucking on my bottom lip.

"Like that?"

"Mm-Yeah." I sighed.

He chuckled.

"Now fuck me." I demanded bucking my hips slightly.

"With pleasure."

Lex slid his hands down to my thighs pushing them up and then resting them on the crook of his elbows. I moaned as he slid his cock out only leaving the head in before thrusting back in hard hitting my prostate dead on, making me see stars.

"Oh! Yes…so good…so good."

"You're so fucking tight, Robin." He groaned out thrusting deeper inside of me.

"Lex…Lex…c-cum, please...cum inside me! I moaned wantonly.

Lex grasped my cock and then three strokes later I came between our stomachs arching my back and my eyes rolling to the back of my head, and shouting Lex's name.

I rested my forehead against his trying to catch my breath. "This better not be our last time together, Lex." I told him softly.

He chuckled. "It won't be. I'll make sure of it."

We went to the bathroom with me still in Lex's arms washing off our sweat and cum from each other's bodies, but when Lex moved his hand down to my ass I flinched at the sting.

"Sorry."

"I'm not. All I have to do is put on some of that ointment and I'll be as good as new. Remember?"

"Yes. You. Will." He said kissing me and pulling me closer. Just as we were about to go for another round I heard rapid knocking on the bathroom door before Lina opened the door.

"Guys we need to hurry up."

"What happened?" Lex asked.

"Well, I got a call from downstairs saying that there is a swarm of paparazzi at the entrance of the hotel and around the parking lot."

I groaned. "How are we going to get out now?"

"You two are getting out. I'll stay here and distract them."

"What are you going to do to distract them?" I asked curiously.

"I'll shift into Lex and you two will make your escape in a nice red Chevy Equinox, all thanks to my good friend Alejandro."

"Who's that?"

"Someone who owed me a favor. By the way the car will be here in 15 minutes so I suggest you hurry." She said walking out of the door.

I sighed resting my head on Lex chest. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Let's just finish getting ready." He told me kissing my head softly.

Once we were done showering we made our way to the closet where I realized that I had nothing to wear.

"Lex, I don't have anything to put on."

"Sure you do. Lina did bring you clothes." He said as he began to get dressed.

I snorted. "Yeah, because wearing a fishnet crop top, leather pants, and outrageous con-oh shit!"

"What?"

"The contacts, I remember taking them off in the middle of the night when I woke up to use the bathroom. She probably already knows who I am."

"If she did she didn't say anything."

"I know but-"

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Lina does not look like the type to betray someone."

"You're right. So back to the clothes, what can I wear?"

"Hmm…ah, I know." He said turning towards the closet and picking up a navy blue hooded sweater.

"I know it's big, but I thought you'll like to have something that's mine."

I gently grabbed the sweater bringing it up to my face and sniffing it. "Thanks." I said softly before putting it on. The sweater was so long it reached to the middle of my thigh and the sleeves were so long that it hung past my hands. But I didn't care because it smelled like Lex.

"Now I don't know what to do about the pants, but I think a pair of my boxers will fit."

"Alright. By the way, I like how you look in casual clothing." I said eyeing him in his dark blue jeans and his grey muscle shirt.

"Put on the boxers." He told me with a smile.

I tried on a pair of his boxers and while they hung low on my hips they did not fall off and after pitting on my sneakers we walked out the door to see Lina dressed in one of Lex's suit.

"I grabbed one of your suits while you were in the shower. Hope you don't mind."

"At the moment, I don't. Has the car arrived yet?" He asked in a business like tone.

"It will be here in five minutes and before I forget here are a pair of sunglasses and a hat so they won't' notice you."

"Thank you. By the way, what do you plan on saying to the press?"

"Don't worry about that. Just focus on getting out of here safely." She said as she shifted into Lex.

"That's so weird." I said as I looked back and forth from Lex in the suit and Lex with the jeans on.

"I am very good-looking." Lex said admiring the other Lex.

"Are you two done? Because the car is here and I called ahead to tell the press that I'll make a statement, so the parking lot is most likely empty."

"Yeah, we're done. But one more thing."

"What?" Lina asked irritated.

"Are you coming back to the mountain?"

"Of course I am. Now go."

Lex and I walked down the hallway until we found the stairs, making our way down to the parking lot. I had the hoodie up to cover my face as Lex wore the sunglasses and the hat. Our hands were clasped together tightly, refusing to let each other go until we made it to the car. The moment we made it the parking lot, Lex opened the door and we quickly made our way through the large lot trying to find the car.

"She could have at least told us exactly where the car was."

"Shut up. If it wasn't for her we would be sitting ducks in the hotel room."

"I think I would prefer that than-"

"I think I found the car." I told him tugging him towards the red Chevy.

Making our way to the car, I noticed that the car was unlocked and the key was left in the ignition.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really."

"How long does it take to get from here to Happy Harbor?"

"Two hours and 45 minutes without the traffic."

I heard Lex sigh and felt his hand squeeze mine tightly. "Then we better get moving."

As we drove out of the parking lot I saw news reporters, paparazzi, and bystanders gathered in the front of the hotel taking pictures and asking questions to the other Lex. I kept on staring until Lex made a right turn and I could no longer see them.

"This is my fault."

"What is?" I asked.

"This whole scandal. I should have listened to you and gone inside." He said sounding angry.

"There's nothing we could do now. It happened Lex."

He grunted.

"Lex, there is no point in being angry."

"So I should be happy at having to drive you away from. Be happy at the fact they would do anything in their power to make sure we never see each other again!"

"No! I'm not saying that."

"Then what exactly are you trying to say?" He said seriously.

"You are not the only one that is angry in this car, okay! I'm mad-no furious-and I just want to scream and punch something but I can't because I just want to savor these last two hours with you! I don't want to remember our last moments together arguing."

"So you want me to smile and pretend that we are going on some date? Okay I'll do that…Are you excited about today? I know a great place around here that has the best pizza." He said sarcastically.

"Stop it." I said quietly.

"Or maybe we could take a nice long walk in the park and eat some ice cream." He continued.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

"Why? I thought we were having a wonderful conversation."

"Please…just stop." I whispered.

"Why? Is it because you can't face the truth? If I knew you were going to be acting this way I would have never slept with you."

My eyes widened at his words and I felt a stab of pain in my heart. I looked outside the window as I tried to cry as quietly as possible.

"Robin, I-"He stopped but instead reached for my hand and grasped it.

I didn't look at him as I continued to cry but held on to his hand just as tightly.

"I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." I said softly.

Because of the traffic by the time we left the city and the looming buildings changed into houses then to trees it was already 5:30 in the afternoon. I continued to stare out the window, no longer crying but still refusing to speak to Lex. I knew that with everything happening so fast that Lex and I were both stressed, but I would have never believed that he would actually say that to me. I was so distracted with my thoughts that I jolted when I felt the car stop by the curb on the empty street.

"Robin. I did not mean what I said."

"That doesn't mean you should have said it." I said still looking away from him.

"I know and I'm sorry."

"But why did you say that? Were you trying to hurt me?'

"No! The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Yeah well, you did." I told him finally facing him.

"I am sorry. I was angry and upset so I took it out on you, which I shouldn't have. I don't want to remember our last time together fighting."

"Neither do I. But why did you really want to sleep with me?"

He sighed and when I thought he was not going to answer, he slowly began to speak. "That night I had no intention of sleeping with you or with anyone, but when I saw you out on the balcony by yourself looking so sad, I felt a strange urge to go over there and comfort you. So I did. And when we began to talk it felt right, almost like I was supposed to be there. I know I sound like some corny, clichéd romance movie, but it is the truth."

I looked at him wide-eyed at his confession and that's when I knew that I could never let Lex go. So I unbuckle the seatbelt and moved closer to him until I was straddling his lap.

"Doesn't this feel familiar?" I whispered against his lips.

He smiled resting his hands on my hips underneath the sweater. "Yes it does."

Our lips meet softly and the worries and stress of today washed away from that one kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck bringing his face closer to mine.

"Do you forgive me?" he told me softly caressing my hips.

I smiled at him tenderly. "I forgive you."

We went back to kissing, our lips moving languidly against each other and the thought of sex did not cross my mind, like it usually did, because at this moment we just wanted to connect. I sighed into our kiss as he slid his hand up my back, leaving a hot trail behind, my hands moved from his neck to face touching it with my fingertips, and our bodies moved closer to the other.

"Lex?" I whispered.

"What is it, baby?" He said just as softly.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

* * *

We went back on the road, forgetting the fight we had and just talked and laughed as we drove to the mountain.

"Can you turn on the radio?" I asked Lex

"Sure."

"_I'm sure you all have heard about the scandal Mr. Luthor is in?"_

"Change it."

"_I can't believe that Lex Luthor is gay-"_

"Check the next station." I said.

"_So this scandal between Lex Luthor and the mysterious young man-"_

"Let's just turn it off." I said turning off the radio when I saw Lex starting to get upset.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did." He said gruffly.

"You know what I mean!" I whined.

"What is it?"

"What were you like as a teen?"

"Excuse me?" he asked surprised clearly not expecting the question.

"You heard me. What were you like in high school? Were you a nerd, a prep, a jock?" C'mon Lex I want to know."

"I went to a private school when I was a child and before you ask, no I was not a nerd, a prep, or a jock."

"Then what were you?"

"I was the kid that everyone wanted to be friends with because I had lots of money."

"Ah. One of those." I said understandingly.

He chuckled. "Yes, one of those."

"I'm like that. All of my 'friends' are kids from high-class families and all they want is to be friends with Bruce Wayne's ward. It's disgusting."

"So you don't have one real friend in school?"

"I do, but she's in a grade above me, so we only see each other during lunch."

"Well, at least you have a friend."

"You must have had one friend, everyone has one?" I asked him feeling a little sad the Lex never had anyone as a teen.

"I did, when I already finished school and started to help my father out with the company I meet a high school kid when I was sent to run one of the buildings of the family company."

"You said 'I did' what happened?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

He sighed. "Alright. This friend of mine I cared for very much, I would have done anything and everything I could for him if he asked me too, because he was the first person to ever try to trust me."

"That's so sad."

"Yes, it was. And after my mother died I simply stopped caring for anyone else. But then I met him and he changed my life. He was the first person that I could actually talk to and let down my walls, he was the first person who gave me a chance and saw more than the Luthor name, and he cared about me."

"Did you love him?" I asked trying not to sound jealous.

Lex snorted. "In the way that you are thinking, no I did not. But I did love him as a brother and he was someone who I would actually die for."

"But what happened?"

"As much as I loved him, he didn't trust me enough to tell me everything and I know I'm no saint and kept some secrets to myself, but there were things I told him, things that I never told anyone. You have no idea how many chances I gave him to tell me the truth, to tell me what was wrong, yet he never did and continued to lie in my face. Then we got into some big fight and till this day I have not forgiven him."

"Who was he?"

"The one and only Superman, also known as Clark Kent."

"Y-y were friends with Superman?" I asked completely surprised.

"Best friends."

"For how long?"

"We were friends for about a couple of years until I found out about his powers, which he got really upset about and refused to speak to me again."

"So is that why you hate him so much?"

"If you would have asked me that a few years ago, I would have answered yes. But now, I honestly don't care what he does. Have you not noticed that anything I do mostly involves the Justice League not just Superman?"

"Now that you mentioned it, you haven't really tried to do anything to Superman-except that you cloned him."

"Yes, I did. Which reminds me, how is he doing?"

"Superboy's fine."

"What about the rest of the team?"

"They're there. What else do you want me to say?"

"I thought you all were close."

"We were. They've all changed, all of us have. The friendship we used to have when I was 13 has changed, at least to me it has. Now all I see them as co-workers."

"Did something happen between you and them?"

"We grew up. M'gann and Superboy are together, KF is completely hypnotized by Artemis and I don't even know why, and Kaldur has become more serious-well he's always been-but there's something different about him that I can't really place."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"You've said that all of you have changed. So how have you?"

"I used to think that everything in the world was just black and white, to me gray didn't exist especially when it came to fighting crime. However, as I got older I realized that there's more gray in the world than anything else. I guess, I'm more open to the world if that makes any sense."

"It does. And I bet that you've gotten into a lot arguments with them?"

"To the point where we almost started to physically fight."

"Is it because they still think that criminals will always be the same and can never change?"

"Yeah, for the most part. Sometimes I look at the file of a criminal we need to stop and I ask why. Why did he become this way? What happened?"

"So your team doesn't like your views."

I snorted. "Like you wouldn't believe. I've heard them call me criminal lover before when they thought I wasn't in the room."

"They are right, if you think about it." He told me with a leer.

"Hey! …oh." I blushed.

"It's true what they say about good kids, they're always attracted to the bad guys.'

"Shut up."

He laughed. "There's nothing wrong with liking bad guys."

"Well, I only like one criminal and that's you."

"Aw, how sweet. Never had any other crushes?"

"Umm…when I was younger I had a crush on the Flash." I said quietly.

"Why the Flash?" He asked shocked.

"I was curious how it would be having sex with him because of his speed."

He laughed. "That's kinky, Robin."

"Whatever, what about you? Ever had crush on someone from the JL?"

"I don't have crushes, if I am attracted to someone then I take them. Yo should know."

I smiled at him and leaned towards him to kiss him on the cheek. "Yeah I know.

His smile turned into a frown and before I could ask what's wrong-

"Welcome to Happy Harbor." Lex said.

I slumped as I saw Mount Justice in the distance. "There's nothing happy here."

* * *

Giving Lex directions to the forest that surrounded Mount Justice we drove as slowly as we could so we could spend more time together. Unfortunately, we reached the part of the forest where I could Zeta-Beam inside. Lex turned off the car and then we got out standing in front of the hood, facing each other.

"Lex I-""Robin-"We both said at the same time.

"You go first." I said.

"I just wanted to say that if they give you a hard time, to just think of me. I know that they'll ask questions and if you want to tell them the truth, you can."

"Thanks, but I won't, I don't want any of them to know what happened between me and you because what we have is special and meaningful to me. I don't want them to ruin what we have by their opinions."

"This isn't going to be our last time together, I promise."

"I know. This is just a see you later, right?" I asked feeling my bottom lip tremble as I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.

"Yes it is. So don't cry, baby." He told me tenderly wiping my tears away.

"But why does it feel like this would be our last time together?"

Instead of answering me he pulled me closer and leaned down to kiss me. His kiss took my breath away and I leaned in to deepen it. Lex pushed me against the hood of the car and I jumped to sit on top of it, dragging him between my legs. Both of his hands were cradling my face slightly pulling my head back as he gently pushed his tongue inside my open mouth. This kiss like before made me fall even more in love with him and I never wanted to stop.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Of course. I'll do anything."

"Sing for me before you go."

"Okay." I thought for a second, trying to find a perfect song to sing and once I found it, I started to sing.

_Hold me in your arms_

_Love me like your best friends did_

_Promise, I won't hurt you kid_

_Hold me really tight until the stars look big_

_Never let me go_

_All the world is ours_

_Like they say in Scarface kid_

_You can push your drugs and I can make it big_

_Singing CBGB's have a real good gig_

_Hey you never know_

_Cause baby we were born to live fast and die young_

_Born to be bad, have fun_

_Honey, you and me can be one_

_Just believe, come on_

I smiled at him as I sang, showing him how much I really cared for him.

_If you love me hardcore then don't walk away_

_It's a game boy_

_I don't wanna play_

_I just wanna be yours_

_Like I always say_

_Never let me go_

_Boy, we're in a world war_

_Let's go all the way_

_Put your foot to the floor_

_Really walk away_

_Tell me that you need me more and more everyday_

_Never let me go, just stay_

Lex reached for my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine, rubbing circles with his thumb tenderly.

_We gonna go far_

_I can already taste it kid_

_LA's gonna look real good_

_Drive me in your car until the sky gets big_

_Never let me go_

_Send me to the stars_

_Tell me when I get there kid_

_I can be your Nancy_

_You can be my Sid_

_Get into some trouble like our parents did_

_Hey, they'll never know_

_Cause baby we were born to be bad_

_Move on_

_Built to go fast_

_Stay strong_

_Honey, you and me and no one_

_Just believe_

_Come on_

_If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away_

_It's a game boy_

_I don't wanna play_

_I just wanna be yours_

_Like I always say_

_Never let me go_

_Boy, we're in a world war_

_Let's go all the way_

_Put your foot to the floor_

_Really walk away_

_Tell me that you need me more and more everyday_

_Never let me go, just stay_

I grabbed him by his shirt pulling him down until our foreheads touched and I looked deep into his eyes as I sang my favorite part of the song.

_I remember when I saw you for the first time_

_You were laughing_

_Sparking like a new dime_

_I came over_

_"Hello, can you be mine?"_

_Can you be mine?_

_Can you be mine?_

_If you love me hardcore then don't walk away_

_It's a game boy_

_I don't wanna play_

_I just wanna be yours_

_Like I always say_

_Never let me go_

_Baby it's a sweet life_

_Sing it like a song_

_It's a short trip_

_Only getting one who can count on my love more than anyone_

_Never let me go_

_If you love me hardcore then don't walk away_

_It's a game boy_

_I don't wanna play_

_I just wanna be yours_

_Like I always say_

_Never let me go_

_Boy, we're in a world war_

_Let's go all the way_

_Put your foot to the floor_

_Really walk away_

_Tell me that you need me more and more everyday_

_Never let me go, just stay_

Once I finished the song I waited for Lex to say something but all he did was look at me sadly. Then he hugged me so tightly that I gasped in pain.

"Lex?"

He took a deep breath before he looked down at me and I noticed that his eyes were slightly red. "It's just a see you later, baby. I swear to the bottom of my heart that we'll be together again. Whatever it takes, I will get you back."

"Lex I-"

"What is it?"

"I-"I felt so nervous, my heart was beating so fast and my palms were beginning to sweat that I felt like I was going to pass out. But I had to tell him that I loved. I needed him to know how I really felt about him, before I left.

"Tell me. Whatever it is you need to say tell me." He told me softly.

"Lex I-I…love you." I whispered.

"Speak a little louder Robin."

I took a deep breath then I looked deeply into his eyes. "_I love you_."

The moment I confessed to him, Lex, smiled so widely at me that I could see his shiny, white teeth. His green eyes gleamed with happiness and love and then he kissed me again tenderly.

"I love you too, Robin."

We stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like hours but what was really only a couple of minutes whispering reassuring words of love and comfort to each other. And as much as I wanted to stay, I knew that it was time to go. I reluctantly moved out of Lex's arms only holding his hand as I made my way into the forest. We walked hand in hand stopping every once in a while to hug or kiss until I reached the dreaded section of the forest that would lead me inside the mountain.

"This is it." I told him sadly.

"Remember, this won't be our last time together."

I kissed Lex one last time before I turned around and ran towards the tree, where it immediately teleported me in the mountain. Once I was back in the mountain, the pain in my chest that I ignored came so fast that I could no longer hold in the sobs and began to wail so loud and hard that I had trouble breathing, my eyesight was blurry, and my shoulders shook violently. I was crying so loud that I didn't hear the rush of footsteps coming towards me.

"Robin!" I hardly heard Batman shout coldly. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

I shook my head not wanting to see or hear any of them and I tried to walk away from them but was grabbed tightly by my arm.

"Enough with the crying and get a hold of yourself! Now I'm ordering you to tell me why you were with _Luthor._" He yelled at me.

I cringed when he said Lex name with so much loathing and disgust and all I wanted to do was disappear.

"Robin, just tell us what happened. Talk to us. Why were with him?" I heard the calm yet tense voice of Superman.

"N-no." I sobbed.

"Why won't you tell us?"

"Leave m-me alone." I said trying to move out of Batman's grip.

"Not until you tell us everything." Batman said.

"Robin, if you tell us everything you went get into trouble. What did Lex do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't _lie_. We saw the news, did you think I wouldn't see _that?_ How can you be so irresponsible and foolish?"

"Answer me!" Batman said angrily tightening his grip on my arm.

"Let go. You're hurting me." I whimpered.

"I am not going to until you tell us everything."

I gasped in pain as I felt the bruising grip get tighter. "Let me go. Please." I begged struggling.

"Batman let him go." Superman said placing his hand on Batman's shoulder.

"Fine." He said coldly finally releasing me.

I moved away from them cradling my hurt arm.

"Are you ready to talk?"

"I'm not going to say anything."

"Damn it Robin! Talk!"

"I did nothing wrong." I told him.

"You were caught sleeping with a man and not just any man, but _Lex Luthor_ on the news!"

I snapped. "Whoever I _fuck _is none of your business."

I almost regretted saying that when I felt the back of Batman's hand hit me hard across the face I could taste my blood. I laid on the floor in shock touching my cheek, besides the sparing and mock fights we have in the Batcave, Batman has never laid a hand on me purposefully. Until now.

"Batman! Control yourself." Superman yelled holding him back.

I slowly got back up and looked at Batman straight in the eye only to see pure anger and disgust.

"I am in control!"

"No you are not. I know that what Robin has done is inexcusable but we should talk about it."

He grunted.

"Robin, are you alright?" Superman asked walking towards me.

"I'm fine. Can I go now?"

"Not until you tell us the truth."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How long have you been seeing Lex?" Superman asked.

"..."

"Were you with him all this time?"

"..."

"Robin, you are going to have to start talking."

"Why?"

"Because we need to find a way to fix this."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Robin, we need to know what Lex did to you."

"Why? So you can put him away? He-we didn't do anything wrong."

"Did he make you tell us that?"

"No! Lex didn't make me do anything. I knew what I was doing."

"We're just worried about you. We want to help you."

"You know how you can help me. By leaving me alone!" I said getting angry.

"Then you leave us no choice." Batman said.

I immediately knew something was going to happen and before I could react I felt myself fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Things are about to go down. Anyways the song that Robin sang is called Never Let Me Go by Lana Del Rey.

I hope you all liked this chapter and if you have any questions send me a message.

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: House Arrest

**A/N: **Hey everyone here is the next chapter!

**Warnings: **Slash, Bashing, OC

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice

Chapter 8: House Arrest

* * *

"Let me out of here! I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled pounding on the white door frantically.

I was pissed off when I woke up and I found myself in one of the cells we had in the mountain. It was a 6 by 8 cell with white walls, a twin sized bed, a small desk, and a toilet. I knew the door was there even though I couldn't see it. But to put me in here for sleeping with Lex was completely insane and it got me even angrier just even thinking about it.

"So are you all just going to keep me in here if I don't say anything?" I said loudly knowing that they could hear me.

No response.

"I know you can hear me. I'm not dumb."

Still nothing.

I groaned and punched the wall hard, ignoring the pain that came after it. I walked back to the bed and sat down drawing my knees up and wrapping my arms around them as I rested my head on top of knees trying to calm down. Everything kept replaying over and over and it just made me feel so betrayed and hurt that all I wanted to do is cry, but I couldn't-_wouldn't _do that where everyone can see. Yet at the same time I almost wanted to show them how much they hurt me. As I sat on the bed wallowing in sadness the sound of the door opening made me look up only to see Superman.

"Hello, Robin." He said politely.

"What do you want?" I said stoically.

"I'm here to talk to about what you did." He told me sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why? You all know what happened."

"Yes we do, but we all want to know why."

"For what?"

"So we could all understand why you were with him. Robin you know he's one of the Justice League's top enemies. You know what he's capable of, what he's done to all of us, to your team, even you."

I looked away from him not wanting to answer.

"Robin, if he forced you, we can help you. All you have to do is talk to us."

"You can trust me." Superman said kindly.

I snorted.

"We just want to help you and we can't do that unless you talk."

"Then you are out of luck because I'm not saying anything."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not."

"Robin if he forced you, there's nothing to be afraid of."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Trust me Superman, the last thing he did was force me."

Superman frowned. "This isn't something that should be laughed at."

"Yes it is. All of you are making a big deal over my love life, like I committed a crime."

"This is serious. Not only did you put yourself in danger by running away, you also left to be with Lex not knowing if he was going to hurt you."

"I was planning to come back on Friday and I knew that Lex wouldn't have done anything."

"How did you know he would have let you go?"

"Because I trust him."

"Robin that is the biggest mistake you could ever do. He is a master at getting anyone to believe anything. And that is what he did to you, he made you believe that he actually cares about you."

"He does care about me. He loves me."

Superman sighed. "How do you know that you love him, Robin? You've only been with him for a few days. You got too attached to him, Robin and now he's got you believing that he actually cares for you."

"Shut. Up." I whispered.

"Robin, I know it's hard for you to hear-"

"I said _SHUT UP!_"

"Robin." Superman said shocked at my outbursts.

"No! I'm sick and tired of having to listen to you insulting Lex. You act like you know everything about him when you don't. Lex is smart, funny, playful, and protective. He makes me smile and laugh more than anyone else I know. And I know he cares about me, that he loves me, because every time he looks at me I can see it in his eyes! Just because he's your worst enemy, it doesn't mean he has to be mine." I said defensively.

"Robin-"

"No. Just get out. I'm tired." I said softly laying down on the bed facing the wall.

Superman sat there for a bit before I heard him sigh and get up from the bed walking towards the door. "All we want to do is help." He said before the door closed.

I curled up on the bed bringing the sleeves up to my face smelling the scent of Lex on them. I stayed in that position for a long time, ignoring the food that they brought by Superman and the questions he continued to ask. Closing my eyes in exhaustion, I dreamt about being in Lex's arms under the covers of the hotel bed.

* * *

"He refuses to say anything. What can we do now?" Superman asked to the others.

"Whatever we need to do to get to speak." Batman said seriously.

"Maybe he will be more willing to speak if we let him out of the cell. It's not like he will be able to run anywhere." Flash said hesitantly as he did not want to personally deal with Batman's wrath.

"No! What he did was shameful to not just me but to the Justice League itself. What he did was selfish and after everything I taught him, he pulls a stunt like this? I won't stand for that. He betrayed the team. He betrayed me. So he deserves to be in that cell."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Flash said shocked that Batman actually said that about his prodigy.

"No."

"So what do we do now? If he won't tell us anything, how can we solve this?" Flash asked.

"We'll ask him one more time and if he refuses to give us any information, I want you J'onn to look into his mind."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Superman asked slowly.

"Of course I am."

"But what about Rob-"

"Robin, has no say. Like I said before if he refuses to speak, J'onn would look into his mind."

"Very well. Who wants to go and talk to Robin?" Superman asked the group

"I'll go. Maybe he will not act so defiant if a woman goes." Wonder Woman said getting up from one of the chairs and walking to the cell door.

* * *

"Hello Robin." I heard the soft and calm voice of Wonder Woman say as she walked into my cell.

I was still in the same position on the bed since Superman and I had our 'talk.' My body was beginning to hurt a bit as I stayed in this position for such a long time, I was tired but I didn't want to go to sleep because then I dreamed about Lex, which only made me miss him even more, and I was hungry but I refused to eat what they gave me.

"You haven't touched your food. Aren't you hungry?" She asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"No." I answered softly.

"Are you sure? You got a glass of water, an apple, and a turkey and cheese sandwich, doesn't that sound good?"

My stomach growled in response and I could no longer ignore how hungry I was, so in the end I turned around and sat up with my legs crossed facing her. Wonder Woman as always looked beautiful and her face looked calm and motherly which made me relax slightly.

"Here you go, Robin." She said handing me over the tray of food.

"Thanks." I said

We sat there on the bed the only sounds being made were of me eating. Once I was done she got the tray back and put it down on the desk.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

She sighed and I knew the interrogation was about to start.

"I know you don't want to talk about this but we have to."

"No, we don't."

"Robin, why did you go stay with Lex?" ignoring my response.

"Because I love him." I said quietly.

"How do you know that you do?"

"I just do. It's hard to explain."

"It shouldn't be, Robin."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you have no right in telling me if I love someone or not."

"I'm sorry, Robin. But what I-we want to know is why Lex? What was it about him that made you want to be with him?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I know what you all are thinking about this, I know that the moment you all found out about Lex and I that you no longer see me the same way. Especially Batman."

"He's just worried about you."

I laughed. "No, he isn't and you know it. I bet he believes that me being in this cell isn't enough of a punishment."

"We just want to help you."

"From what?"

"From Lex."

"I snapped. "Why are you all making this into such a big deal? Whoever I decide to _**fuck**_ is none of your business."

She flinched at my harsh words but I didn't care.

"The reason we are making such a big deal is because not only is Lex a villain, he's also an older man."

"I am perfectly aware of that."

"Then why would you chose to sleep with him? Were you doing this to get back at Batman? I know that lately you two haven't been on the same page-"

"This has nothing do with him. With any of you. What I have with Lex is not some ploy to go against Batman. It's real." I interrupted.

"Look, I know we don't really give any of you enough time to be young and have fun and I know that people your age fall in and out of love very quickly. And that at your age it's easier for someone who is more experience to manipulate your feelings and making you fall for anything." She said.

I scoffed. "I may be a teen but I'm not stupid. I noticed what Lex was doing from the start, I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too. You may not understand how I could fall in love with him in such a short amount of time, but I did and surprisingly he fell for me too. So I'm going to say this very clearly: I love Lex, I love sleeping with him, I love eating with him, and I especially love fucking him. Get. Over. It."

"You don't know what love is! You think just because you've slept with someone who you two are going to last forever? Robin you did not fall in love with him, you fell in lust with him, you understand?" Wonder Woman snapped angrily.

Her words were like knives to my chest but the anger I felt towards her easily overpowered the hurt she caused.

"Now that you realized what you were really feeling, are you ready to talk?"

I took a deep, steady breath before I spoke then I coldly looked at her straight in the eye. "No, I didn't tell Superman about me and Lex and I'm not going to tell you either."

Wonder Woman didn't say anything to me, instead she just got up and walked out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later or hours, I don't know, the door opened once more and I reluctantly turned around to face the door.

"Get up. It's time." Green Arrow ordered as he stood by the door with Flash by his side. Following his orders silently as I was too exhausted to even start a conversation I reached the doors only to be grabbed my forearms and then handcuffed.

"Are these really necessary?" I asked motioning towards the cuffs.

"Yes, they are. Now get moving." Green Arrow said in a steely, cold voice that I just noticed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the infirmary." Green Arrow said cryptically.

I stopped walking wondering why they were taking me there. _It's not like I'm sick. _I told myself suddenly feeling that something bad was going to happen. A harsh shove almost made me fall on face forcing me out of my head.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I asked Green Arrow irritated.

He didn't answer and that was something I was beginning to notice lately from the JL which was only making me more worried. Green Arrow grabbed my arm a little too hard making me wince as he dragged me towards the infirmary.

"Why won't you say anything?" I asked getting more nervous by the second. They were planning something but I didn't know what.

When we reached the infirmary I saw the JL members waiting for our arrival near a steel bed with restraints on the side. I tensed and felt a hard rush of fear going through me as I stared at them. Everyone's face were cold and angry, especially Batman, his eyes looked so angry that I've never felt so scared being in the same room with him.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"You gave us no other choice, Robin." Superman said softly.

"What d-do you mean? What are y-you pl-planning to do?" I asked no longer able to hide my nerves.

Again they didn't answer and Green Arrow and Flash moved me towards the steel bed. I felt so scared and anxious that they easily put me on the bed and restraining me. The moment I finally realized what their plan was I began to struggle against the restraints when I saw Martian Manhunter walk towards my head.

"NO! NO! You can't do this! You can't! You have no right!" I protested loudly.

"Robin, you refused to tell us. So this is the only other way." Superman said.

"This is wrong and you know it. You all do!" I continued to scream as I struggled against the restraints, but then one of them tightened the restraints so much that it hurt and left me unable to move an inch.

"J'onn we are wasting time. Just do it." I heard Batman's cold voice order.

I gasped and my back arched at the fast intrusion. I felt him in my mind looking at my most recent memories with Lex. And it hurt. Having him enter my mind was uncomfortable, painful even and I could hear myself whimper at the feeling as the memories flashed through my mind.

_**The next thing I knew Lex's mouth crashed against mine giving me no time to prepare myself for his warm tongue pushing inside my mouth. I moaned in surprise and lust, pushing my tongue against his, unwilling to submit to him. His hands moved from my neck, waist, and then my ass squeezing tightly making me move my mouth away from his and moan loudly.**_

_**"Ah! Lex. Don't stop." I begged breathlessly.**_

_**"Wasn't planning to." He told me with a smirk.**_

_**...**_

_**"You know what, Batman? I'm done. I'm not going to waste my time trying to talk to you anymore. I'm tired of trying to reach out to. So I'm going to go now before I do or say something I probably won't regret. I'll see you in the morning."**_

_**"Don't you walk away from me. GET BACK HERE, RICHARD! If you walk out that door I'll"-**_

_**...**_

_**"Do you like that, Robin?" Lex asked deeply thrusting his fingers harder and faster.**_

_**"Fuck! Yes!" I moaned spreading my legs a bit more.**_

_**"How much do you like it?"**_

_**"Oh! I love it, Lex! Love it!"**_

_**...**_

_**"Is that what we are? Boyfriends?" I asked nervously.**_

_**"Boyfriend sounds so childish. I prefer lover." He said as he stood in front of me.**_

_**"I like that word better." I said before pulling him down for a kiss by his tie. I opened my mouth when he licked my lips letting his tongue explore my mouth deeply, I sighed loving how he held my head with so much care. I wrapped my legs around his clothed waist but before it could go any further Lex pulled away from the kiss.**_

_**"Robin, I mean it. I care about you so much, maybe even too much. I'm not saying I love you because I'm not, at least not yet. But what I do know is that right now, in this moment I don't want ever want to let you go."**_

_**"Then don't. Hold me in your arms for as long you want because I never want you to let me go. This is the first time that I feel like I'm worth something. This is first time that I don't have to put on a mask and pretend to be the ward of Bruce Wayne or Batman's sidekick, Robin the Boy Wonder. I could just be me. Lex, I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I do know that I can't see my life without you."**_

_**...**_

_**"Lex…please." I said softly. We were now naked and Lex was in between my legs pleasuring me with his mouth. He kept teasing me, always keeping me to the brink of release, every time he licked my cock my thighs trembled and I would arch my back each time gasping. I begged him for more, to do more, but he refused.**_

_**"No. I am going to make love to you until the sunrises." He said as he spread my legs even further to reveal my no longer sore entrance. I jumped slightly when I felt his lips nip one of cheeks.**_

_**...**_

_**"Why wouldn't you? He's gorgeous and unlike me, you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught by any JL members." I told him somberly.**_

_**"Listen to me. I'm with you because I want to be and I'm not afraid of anyone especially Batman. No one is going to keep you away from me. Remember what I told you a few nights ago?"**_

_**I blushed. "Yes."**_

_**"What did I say?"**_

_**"You said that you'll never let me go."**_

_**"Exactly. You mean more to me than anyone else and that's not going to change anytime soon."**_

_**...**_

_**I took a deep breath then I looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you."**_

_**The moment I confessed to him, Lex, smiled so widely at me that I could see his shiny, white teeth. His green eyes gleamed with happiness and love and then he kissed me again tenderly.**_

_**"I love you too, Robin."**_

_**...**_

It felt like an eternity when Martian Manhunter finally left my mind and I slumped on the bed sweaty, trembling, and what I thought were beads of sweat rolling down my face, were actually tears.

"What did you see? Tell me everything." I heard Batman say.

"It was on Thursday night that they met. Robin went out to the balcony and Luthor went out as well later on with two drinks in his hand. They talked for a while and then they began to kiss, which led to them agreeing to meet up in one of the rooms where they proceeded to…fornicate."

"What happened after?" Batman growled out.

"Once they finished, Robin and Lex decided to meet the next day. Luthor brought Robin to the Hilton Hotel where they have stayed for the last couple of days."

"Anything else?"

"No, that is what I saw."

"Hmm…Do you think maybe Lex put something in his drink so that he would be weaker to deny his advances?" Wonder Woman asked Martian Manhunter.

"Maybe. Superman get a blood sample and check if it has anything abnormal in it." Batman ordered.

"H-he di-didn't put any-anything in it." I stuttered out defending Lex. But of course no one listened.

I looked around the room as much as I could and could only see them conversing with each other waiting for the results to come up. I laid there in the bed mixed with my sweat and tears. I felt so violated and exposed that the urge to cover myself was hard to ignore and throughout all of this, I only found some comfort from Lex's sweater.

"What are the results, Superman?" I heard Batman say and I refocused on the others in the room.

"It was clean, there was nothing in his blood that indicated anything unusual."

"Are you sure?"

"I checked it three times, Batman. Robin's blood is clean."

"So what does this mean?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"It means that what we did to Robin was pointless and that we should have never done it in the first place." Flash said.

"We had to do what was right."

"No, we didn't. Because judging by what J'onn said, Robin was completely willing to do whatever he did with Lex. I think we should just let him go."

"Are you saying that Robin does not deserved to be punished?" Green Arrow surprisingly questioned.

"No, I don't. Robin's right, you know, what he did was his business and we had no right to have J'onn enter his mind. You all know how uncomfortable it is when he does without our permission. Imagine how Robin feels right now? For God's sake he's crying!" Flash exclaimed.

"We had to do it."

"No we didn't. If this was the right thing to do then you Batman would probably be on probation right now. Which reminds me, how is Catwoman doing? Are you still going to go see her tonight?" Flash said as he walked towards me and began to take off my restraints. Once I was free, Flash lifted me from the bed and carried me.

"Barry, give him to me." I heard Superman say and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Pl-please, don't. Don't g-give me to th-them." I mumbled quietly.

"For what? You already raped his mind. He needs to rest." Barry said and walked out the infirmary.

_How could they do that to me? Why would they hurt? I trusted them with my life and they betrayed me! I didn't deserve it, any of it! I gave up so much for this, for them. Why is loving Lex so bad? _I thought.

"Robin, are you okay?" Barry's question pulled me out of my dark thoughts and I looked up to see a small concerned smile on his face.

"I'm okay." I said softly.

"Do you think you can walk now?"

"Yeah, I think so?"

He put me down gently, still holding my arm just in case if I fell. My knees buckled for a second when my feet touched the ground but I quickly got my tremors under control and slowly began to walk next to Flash. We walked down a couple of corridors until we reached a door.

"Where are we?"

"This is my room. I thought it would be best for you to be away from everyone and get some rest. Besides this room is usually empty since I have my own place, so I only stay here for emergencies or if Red Tornado needs help."

"You didn't have to do that?" I said walking in the room and sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, I did. I should have said or done something earlier. What they did to you was completely wrong and disgusting. I still can't believe that they did that."

"Well, thanks for helping me." I told him gratefully.

He smiled. "You're welcome. And I am sorry for what he did."

"I know and its okay, you helped me get out of there so it's fine." I said.

"Is there anything else that I could do?" Barry asked after an awkward silence.

I turned to face him hoping that he wouldn't turn down my request. "Do you think I can use your phone, if you have one, to call Lex? I just want him to know that I'm okay."

Barry sighed and for a moment I thought he was going to refuse, but fortunately he did. "Fine. But only for five minutes okay?"

I grabbed the phone from his hand and with shaking fingers I dialed Lex's number. I was anxious as I waited to hear his voice and by the fifth ring I was fidgeting almost losing hope when I finally heard Lex's deep voice.

"Hello?"

"L-Lex?" I breathed out.

"Robin! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked deeply concerned.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Baby, don't worry about me, I'm okay. I want to focus on you. What did they say when you walked in?"

"They were so angry, especially Batman, that he wouldn't even give me a chance to explain or say anything. H-he…he hit me, Lex." I whispered as I remembered about the searing slap that Bruce gave me.

"What!?" Lex shouted.

"I'm-"

"What else did he do? Tell me everything." He ordered angrily.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone-"

"Robin-"

"Lex, please. I don't want to argue, I just wanted to tell you I'm okay and that I love you." I told him softly.

I heard him sigh over the phone and waited for him to calm down. "Alright, but when you get out of there, you are going to tell me everything."

"Okay, I promise."

"I miss you." Lex suddenly said.

"I miss you too."

He laughed. "It's only been a day and I can't believe how much I miss you right now."

"I know. I feel the same way."

"Robin, it's time to hang up the phone." I heard Barry say.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you as soon as I can." I said.

"Okay. I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Lex." I said.

It took everything I had to hang up the phone. "Thanks, Barry." I said softly handing him his phone.

"Don't mention it." He said patting me on the shoulder. "So, what did he say?"

"He said that he misses me and he hopes I'm okay."

"You really love him don't you Robin?" Barry said somewhat shocked.

"More than anything." I said.

He sighed. "I may not like it, but I have no right to judge your personal life and if you're happy being with Lex then I support it."

"Thanks, that really means a lot." I told sincerely.

"No problem. If you need anything else let me know." Barry said as he made his way to the door.

"Barry, when Lina comes back can you make sure she's okay."

"I promise." He said then walked out the door.

As soon as Barry left, I curled up on the bed and began to cry that the people who I have grown up with have betrayed me. And the last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Bruce's cold, hateful stare.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long but here is the new chapter. If you have any requests that you want to see in the next chapter or in later ones. I know that it probably doesn't hurt when Martian Manhunter looks into someone's mind but let's just say that it does when the person is very unwilling.

Until next time!


End file.
